Asgard Solutions
by Rebekkah
Summary: There are, at the least, dozens of stories concerning Jack and Sam helping the Asgard wtheir cloning problem. This is my version.


"**Asgard Solutions"**

**By Rebekkah  
Written June 2006 (Complete)  
28,931 Words**

**Stargate SG1  
Sam and Jack Romance/Some Humor**

**Rating: M (for content) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrowing.**

**Spoilers: None I can think of. All SGC personnel alive and well.**

**Summary: There are, at the least, dozens of variations on Sam and Jack having a baby to help the Asgard's cloning problem. Here is mine. **

**Chapter 1**

Col. O'Neill was attempting to make his point to Teal'c regarding the advantages of sitting center ice over end zone when the beam caught him, immediately transporting him aboard the Asgard vessel. He glanced around slowly, before turning to the being seated in the command chair.

"You know, Thor, it's rude to cut a man off right when he's about to bring another man over to his point of view. You really gotta learn how to knock."

The being blinked slowly. "I am sorry, O'Neill. Next time I will attempt to remember to "knock" first."

"Oh, well, OK then. What can we do for you?" O'Neill was appeased somewhat by the apology.

""I have been appointed by the High Council to bring a proposal to your planet. It is of the utmost urgency. I would appreciate the opportunity to present the matter to your General Hammond. We would also need to have SG1 and Dr. Janet Frasier present at the meeting."

"We can do that."

"Please inform the General I will be arriving shortly to present the proposal."

"Just give me an hour or so to locate everyone."

Thor nodded and the beam engulfed the Col again, sending him back to where Teal'c stood waiting.

"O'Neill." He spoke. "I was unsure of whether to report your visit to the Asgard or wait here for you."

"We need to get back to SGC right away. Call Daniel and Carter and have them meet us there"

They arrived at Cheyenne Mountain quickly and the Col made his way to General Hammond's office. "That's all he would say, General. He just needs to set up a meeting with you and the others."

"Very well, Col."

Lights and alarms began going off as the General finished speaking. "And that would be him." The two men hurried to the Control room.

"Incoming, General. It's the Asgard."

They watched as Thor made his way through the iris and down the ramp, greeting them.

"Thor, it's good to see you again. Colonel O'Neill has apprised me of your wish for a meeting."

"It may be that the situation will warrant a meeting with your heads of state and possibly the nations leaders later. But for the first meeting, if the answer turns out to be "No.", there will be no need to ask anything further of your planet."

"Colonel, continue collecting your team."

"Well, sir, Daniel and Teal'c and the Doc are here, on base. Major Carter left the facility a couple of hours ago. She didn't say where she was going."

"It is imperative that Major Carter be at the meeting, General."

"Find her, Colonel., now."

"Yes, sir."

**Chapter 2**

The Col had started with the most obvious, her home. Janet directed him to the gym that Carter used and the stores he might find her at. He was beginning to run out of ideas when he was informed she had just walked onto the base. He met her as she exited the elevator. "Carter! Where have you been?"

"I was at the movies."

"You went to the movies?"

"Why wouldn't I go to the movies, Col?" she questioned, confused by his attitude.

"I don't know. It just seems such a ... regular thing to do."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, ... never mind. We have a meeting to attend."

"I wasn't aware of any meeting. I thought we were on down time for the next couple of days."

"Yeah, well, things change. Thor has requested SG-1 and you in particular."

"Me? Did he say why?"

"No. Very hush, hush stuff. Wouldn't tell anybody anything until you got here. I guess you made an impression on him when you saved his brain." he took her arm as he pulled her along with him. "So, what'd you go see?"

**Chapter 3**

The group assembled around the table. The General spoke first. "Alright, Thor, we're here. What is it the Asgard want to ask us?"

"We have come up with a theory for saving our civilization. It involves using the DNA from us and mixing it with another species that would be compatible and would also add the necessary changes to prolong our existence. We have decided that this species must have shown strength in surviving and in evolving towards what we are. The species must also, of course, be amongst our allies. To put this power into just any hands could lead to our extinction even faster. All that we know, all that we have learned over the millennia must be preserved and, hopefully, be allowed to continue to advance."

"What has this to do with us?" General Hammond asked.

"Your species most closely represents the requirements."

"You want to blend your DNA with humans?" Major Carter spoke up. "But Thor, your species is eons ahead of us."

"We are aware of that, Major. However, if you look at all the known planets and civilizations, there are none or, at least a very few, who reach our level. Your species has qualities that would make up for your shortcomings."

"Gee, thanks."

"I mean no offense, O'Neill. I am only stating facts."

"So how would this procedure work?" Carter's scientific mind took over.

"It would involve, as I stated, mixing the DNA of some of your people with our own. We would also require the female to carry the embryo to term."

"Why one of us? Don't you have females who would be more appropriate?"

"Unfortunately, our cloned bodies are not equipped for that procedure. And, though we are working on an improved cloning system, we do not, at this point in time have that capability. The being would be raised for the first 10-12 Tauri years here with it's own kind. We are calculating that would put it at approximately 18 of our years when it would be ready for the procedure to continue."

Daniel had been silent up to this point. "How would you choose?"

"The choice has been made. We request that the donors come from SG1. Col O'Neill and Major Carter to be exact."

"What!" O'Neill's voice was heard above the others. "No way."

"Colonel."

"General, they can't be serious."

"Is there a reason for your refusal, O'Neill?"

"Yes." He was adamant. "Hundreds of them."

"Sir..." Carter started.

"May I ask specifically, why you are against this idea, O'Neill?" The Asgard spoke quietly. "There would be no danger to either of you. Is not Major Carter a suitable female?"

"Well, yeah, but ..."

"She has proven herself repeatedly to be a female of integrity and strength and extreme intelligence."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"She is considered a superior female among your species."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Do you know of any flaws in her that would make her unworthy."

Carter looked at him questioningly as did the rest of the team.

The Colonel's eyes flew around the table. They could almost see the wheels turning as he attempted to come up with a suitable answer that might appease not only his 2IC, but the General as well. "She has this tendency to techno-babble. She's... stubborn. Oh, and she doesn't like to fish."

"I never said I didn't like to fish. I just don't like to fish in a pond with no fish."

"My pond has fish."

"Have you ever really caught any?"

"That's -"

"Colonel! Major! Can we stick to the issue here?"

"Sorry, sir."

"Yeah, sorry." Jack looked back at the patiently waiting Asgard but couldn't resist glancing at Carter out of the corner of his eyes. "There are fish."

"While these may be truly heinous offenses in your eyes, Jack, I don't think Carter's lack of fishing appreciation would figure into the Asgard's requirements." Daniel pointed out. "Or whether or not she is stubborn. Not that you are." He was quick to appease. "I think the Asgard may be looking for a few different qualities."

"Well, Thor, I give you this much, you never fail to surprise us." The General spoke up. "I agree that Major Carter is an exemplary soldier as well as a brilliant scientist. But, the decision must rest with her, and with Colonel O'Neill and ultimately with their superiors if the Colonel and Major do agree."

"Have you considered that you'd be out of commission for 9 months?" O'Neill pointed out. "That SG1 would be without your services. We're a team. You can't just pull a member of that team out for 9 months and expect it to run just as efficiently as before."

"We are calculating six of your months."

"Even _I_ know it takes 9 months."

"Sir, they are a superior race. There gestation period may not be the same as ours."

"Whatever. Ok then 6 months you'd be out of commision."

"Not completely, sir. I mean, I'd still be a part of SG1, just earthbound for a short time."

"Six months!"

"Jack, think of the ramifications. They're asking Sam to be the mother of their race - basically."

"Yeah, and I'm 'Dad'!"

"Colonel, as I said, ultimately, the decision lies with the two of you. Although if the two of you do decide to do this, I will have to contact headquarters regarding the fraternization regs. This ought to be one for the books."

All eyes turn to Sam and O'Neill. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Thor, we'll need some time ...to think it over?"

"Of course, Major. This was anticipated. We have a small window of time, however, we must know your decision within 5 of your earth days in order to put all aspects into play."

She nodded her understanding. "Thank you, sir."

"We also anticipate you will have questions as you process your decision. You may contact us at any time using this." He handed them each a device similar to the one Jack had been given. "We await your decision."

**Chapter 4**

O'Neill had knocked and rang her doorbell a couple of times before he decided to check the back yard. He knew she was there. Her car was parked out front and he had looked into her garage and saw her motorcycle was still there. "Carter?" He could see the glow of her hair in the moonlight.

"Here, sir." Her voice sounded a bit unsteady.

"Thought I'd come by and see how you were doing. You left SGC kind of fast."

"I needed to be alone for awhile."

"Oh, OK..." He stood with his hands deep in his pockets. "You want me to leave?"

"No. It's ... I just really needed to get out of there."

"Yeah."

"I know how important this is to the Asgard. It means their civilization's survival, but ..."

"_Some_ pressure there." He sat next to her. "You know, Carter, we've been asked to do a lot of things in the interest of saving the world, ours and everybody else's."

"Yes, sir, I know."

"But don't you think this is just a little whacko?"

"Whacko?" She grinned slightly.

"It's a technical term. I mean why can't they just use one of their stasis ... jobbies."

"Well, sir, once the cells started dividing the embryo would need a womb and, apparently, not even the Asgard have perfected the symbiosis between the embryo and womb. Col, there is another consideration; if I carried the ... if I did what they're asking ... there might be a physiological bond thereby making our relations with the Asgard even closer. That could be a huge tactical advantage."

For once he had let her babble. "OK, I've heard Major Carter's opinions, lets hear Sam's."

"That's a little harder." She admitted. "Having children is not something I've allowed myself to think about too often. When Cassie came, I knew, as much as I wanted her, I couldn't be a mother to her because of my career. It wouldn't have been fair. And it still wouldn't be. It may be selfish, but I'm not quite ready to give up yet. But, on the other hand, I'm not getting any younger and there hasn't been that many opportunities. Besides that, the Asgard say they would take the child once it was grown. Could I carry a child inside me help it grow for a few years and then just turn it over to someone? And what kind of child would it be? There's just so many things to consider. I don't know if I can do this on my own, Col.. And there is also your ... contribution."

"Yeah, there is that. You got anything to eat?"

She grinned at that, knowing his defensive maneuvers, and nodded. "I've got some beer and some makings for sandwiches."

"Let's go inside."

They entered the kitchen and the Colonel made himself at home, pulling items from the refrigerator as Carter got utensils and bread. When they had completed their preparations, they sat at the table each going over the situation in their own minds.

"OK, let's take this one thing at a time." O'Neill finally broke the silence.

"We could map out the pros and cons." Carter suggested. "Pros first."

They looked at each other for a long moment before both admitting at the same time "OK, I got nothing."

Sam frowned, thinking quickly. "Well, there is the stronger alliance." She appeared to be grasping at straws. "That would certainly be a pro."

"How would we do this?" O'Neill asked. "I mean, you're the scientist. How do you mix DNA?"

"I know how _we_ would do it. I don't know how the Asgard would do it."

He nodded, taking a sip of his 2nd beer. "Yeah."

"I can only associate the process with human terms, sir, which would involved combining ... your DNA with mine and then, somehow adding their own."

"So then I would make my contribution ... in a cup?"

She shrugged. "The Asgard may have procedures we've never heard of or even imagined."

"That doesn't necessarily sound good."

"I doubt the Asgard would do anything to hurt any of us."

He took another bottle from the refrigerator. "No beer."

"There should be ..."

"No, I mean for the duration. You know, you've still got lots of opportunities to have kids, Carter. Hell, I know of at least a dozen guys who would fall over their feet to volunteer."

"My track record with men leaves something to be desired, sir. Besides, the only way I could ever have a child would be either you or I retired or left SG1."

His eyes darkened as he looked into hers. "Beer kind of going to your head, Major?"

"I know that subject is taboo, sir, and I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. But the truth of the matter is that, as much as I would love to have a baby, I _don't_ want to have children with anyone else. And now, this comes up."

He played with the bottle in his hand, not saying anything, not looking at her.

She pushed on, knowing these things had to be said. "According to the Asgards, this would be partially your child, if you agree. How can I say no when it's put that way? But then, how could I give him or her up? How much would be human, how much Asgard? This is really difficult." She took a deep breath. "So, putting 'Sam's' opinions aside, we're back to 'Major Carter's'."

"I haven't even gone over that part in my head. I was trying to stick to the easy part. You know, what would the team do without you for several months. Who'd be making the craving runs, that sort of thing." He grinned that half grin he had.

"I'm not sure this is getting us anywhere. I think we need to get the others over here. Talk things out. Janet could help with the medical aspects."

"Then afterwards, meet with the Asgard. Find out exactly what's involved before any decision is made."

"Yes sir."

"I'll set it up for Teal'c, Daniel and Janet to meet us here in the morning."

As he made the call, she relocated to her living room sofa. She sat with one leg pulled up to her chest, the other curled around it. She was staring into the fireplace.

"I find that an actual fire makes a world of difference when staring into a fireplace."

"Sir?"

"Nothing." He sat next to her, careful to not sit too closely, but close enough he could be of comfort if the need arose. "What about the frat regs? I mean they're pretty hardcore on that."

"Well, technically, there'd be no actual fraternizing. It would be in vitro."

"The Asgard really know how to party down. No wonder their species is in danger. Thor said they hadn't ... you know ... for like 1000 years."

They were quiet for a long pause, each sipping at their beers as they thought through their own private demons.

"What about afterwards?"

"Afterwards, sir?"

"Yeah, you know after the kid is born. I'm not going to just blow my --" he paused quickly, "Do that thing in the cup, and then disappear. Would that be fraternizing? You know, taking the kid places. Doing things together?"

"Sir, that would be fraternizing with the child. It wouldn't affect you and me."

"I meant the two of us, Carter. _We_ could take the kid places together."

"Like a family, sir?

"Yeah, sort of, if you wanted ... I'm hungry. You hungry, Carter?"

"No sir, we just ate. But, help yourself to whatever's in there." She hid her grin as he jumped up and quickly went to her kitchen.

He came back with a large bag of potato chips and fresh beers for the both of them. "So, if we do this ..."

"Sir?" She questioned as the pause lengthened.

"How much would I be involved? I mean besides the obvious ... " He made a jerking gesture with his fist.

She was silent for a moment.

"We wouldn't have to do everything together. I just thought - you know - I could take the kid off your hands every so often."

"No, sir. It's not that. It's just that we haven't even decided to this yet and already we're making plans." She looked down at the beer in her hands. "What about the ... kid? According to Thor, we'd have him or her for 10-12 years. Then we'd have to turn him over to them. To become a human pincushion. We'd be no better than the Goa'uld."

O'Neill's voice was so low; she almost didn't hear his response. "Charlie was 10."

She took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"I don't know if I could ..."

"I know, sir."

He stood up and walked over to her bookshelves, running a finger along several books. He kept his back to her, glancing everywhere but at her. "Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Think of another way."

"Yes, sir."

She got up and brought a six pack from the fridge. It was going to be a long night.

**Chapter 5**

They had apparently forgotten to close the curtains on the patio doors and the sunshine streamed directly into the living room. O'Neill moaned and rolled away from the sudden brightness but the couch was not large enough to hold his movements and he ended up face down on the floor with a thud. "Ow." He said, experimentally.

"Colonel, are you alright?" Dr Frasier hurried over and knelt next to him.

He managed to raise his head a few inches and open one eye. "First, you answer a question, Doc. Where's am I?"

A slight grin encroached the stern features. "You're at Sam's house, on her living room floor to be exact."

The Colonel had still only managed the one eye, but attempted to survey the premises with it. "Okay. Nice carpet." He observed.

"Is Sam here, Colonel?"

"Must be somewhere." He acknowledged.

Janet went towards the other end of the house, calling her friend's name. As she approached the bedroom, she heard Sam moving around in the bathroom. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Sam, it's me, Janet."

"Good morning, Janet. Almost finished in here." was the answer.

The doctor paused before making her way back to the living room debating whether to confront Sam before they rejoined the Colonel. She couldn't wait to find out just what had gone on that night. She decided it could wait until she could get Sam all alone and torture the whole sordid (hopefully) story from her. She returned to the living room where the Colonel had made it to a sitting position, though still on the floor. "Sam said she'd be out shortly." She advised him.

He nodded. She sat quietly watching him, the grin never quite leaving her lips. He could feel her eyes on him even though he had not managed to raise his head completely from his chest.

"What?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Then what's the grin for?"

"I'm just happy."

"No one should be that happy this early in the morning and without coffee."

"It's almost noon, sir, and I had my morning coffee a few hours ago."

"Oh. Well, if you stay up past dawn, this would still be considered morning."

"I guess you could look at it that way. Anyway, you invited me over, remember?" She glanced around the area noting with a raised eyebrow several empty beer bottles. "Celebrating something?"

"More of a debate."

"Did you need to get her drunk in order to win the debate?"

"Actually, Janet, he zoned out first." Sam stated, entering the room.

"I did not."

"Yes, you did, sir."

"Did not." he was emphatic.

"Sir, I'm not Daniel."

"Duh, I'm not too hung over to notice that, Major."

"What I meant was, I'm not getting into a monosyllabic debate."

Janet sat through this patiently, well used to the personalities and routines of the SG1 members.

"You know, that is a character flaw the Asgard might be interested in, Major."

"What flaw is that, Colonel?"

"Retreat in the face of adversity."

She looked at him, grinning. "That's grasping at straws, sir. When is Daniel supposed to get here?"

"He'll be here in about 15 minutes. He had to stop and pick up Teal'c." Janet informed them.

"The Colonel came by last night to go over the pros and cons. We didn't get very far."

Janet's brows rose at the double entendre. "Yeah, Daniel and I have been doing some brainstorming too." She looked away from them, glancing around the room. "I wonder if the Asgard have considered all of the ramifications of this. I mean, it's not just contributing DNA. You're expected to carry the embryo inside of you. Have they considered what that can do psychologically?"

"I know there are hundreds of women who do it. Surrogate Moms. It's becoming very popular, I've heard." They could hear the tremor in her voice. "I'm just not sure if I'm strong enough to do that."

"I don't think I could." Janet agreed.

They heard the doorbell and Jack got up to answer it. He came back with Daniel and Teal'c.

Daniel was the first to break the silence that followed their arrival. "So, thanks for inviting us over. What have you two decided? Are you going to do it?"

"Nothing's been decided. We've just been hashing it out. What do you think?"

"It's incredible. I mean it's the opportunity of a lifetime. They're asking us, well you two, to help save an entire race. To join with them. A hybrid with the best of both worlds."

"Ok, Daniel, don't hold back. How do you really feel?"

"What? You don't agree?"

"I think I have the easier part to play here. Look at some magazines, fill a cup and I'm done." The others looked at him with raised eyebrows. "So I've heard. Anyway, Carter has to contribute a little more in time and effort."

"I know. And I'm not trying to trivialize it. But ... the beginning of a whole new species."

"Daniel, do we even have the right to do this? We're playing God here. Attempting to create a new life form."

"They would be saving lives, Janet. The Asgard. A whole race of highly superior beings."

"And yet, they come to us." Jack interjected. "Look, I like the Asgard, well at least Thor, but I'm just a little concerned about Carter's part in this."

"So, you have no objection to your own ... donation, just hers?"

"I think it's time we spoke to Thor." Sam spoke up.

"Good idea, Carter." He pulled the stone from his pocket and rubbed the surface quickly. "Oh, Thor." He called, unnecessarily.

**Chapter 6**

The Supreme Commander of the Asgards sat in his command chair as Teal'c and the four humans were beamed to his presence. "I am surprised to hear from you so soon, O'Neill."

"We just have a few questions, Thor. Actually, we've got a ton of questions."

"Please come with me. You will be more comfortable. I will attempt to answer all of your questions."

The group settled around a large oblong table, "Nice chairs, comfortable. Hey, Carter, you think we could requisition a couple of these?" He moved around, experimenting with the gadgets on the arm of the chair, noticing it move forward, backward, raising the seat and lowering the back.

"I'll check into it, sir." She placed her hand on his forearm gently, bringing his attention back to the matter at hand. "Thor, what would the procedure be? I mean, we are all aware of how humans produce an in vitro fertilization. What are your methods?"

"I believe, Major Carter, that the procedures are quite similar. Perhaps a little less ... messy. The spermatozoa would be suctioned from O'Neill and implanted into a ... I believe you call it a 'petrie dish'. Combined with the ovum from you. After, which, we would add our own DNA contribution. The resulting embryo would then be transported into you after a gestation of approximately 4-6 hours. The embryo would then grow and be born within the following 6 months. The birth procedure would be completely human as you both are human."

"Suctioned?" Was Jack's question.

"Yes, O'Neill. We have a tube that would be placed ..."

"No. I don't want to know. I think I'd just go for the messy way if it's all the same to you." He turned to the young archeologist, "Daniel, Teal'c want to step in here?"

Teal'c merely looked at O'Neill stoically. Daniel looked a little pale to O'Neill, a little green around the gills. "I ... I think I would agree with Jack on that item."

"Skipping ahead." Carter thought this might be best. "What happens after the procedure has been completed?"

"We are going purely on theory, Major."

"Right up your alley, Carter."

Thor glanced at him before continuing. "Theoretically, the fetus would be brought to term and then be born. Once born, the being would then develop exponentially until maturity was reached."

"Maturity?"

"Approximately the equivalent of 18 years of age, Earth terms. Of course a condensed time period of approximately 10-12 years would actually be involved."

"Why is that? The time difference?" Janet questioned.

"We are assuming the fetus and ultimately, the being would age according to our aging factors as the superior gene. Once mature, we would begin extracting the DNA to inject into new, fully formed clone bodies. Each clone would be assigned to one of the Asgard as age, development and needs were designated. The procedure would, again theoretically, begin the rejuvenation process thereby effecting the change in our own genetic code."

"So you would be merely using him or her as a storage receptacle, withdrawing what you needed until your own bodies were conditioned to reproduce the code on it's own."

"In simple terms."

"Those were simple terms?"

"And what of the child? It's -- I'm sorry Thor, but it's wrong."

"I do not understand, Major Carter. Our calculations have been examined several times by our best geneticists."

"I'm not saying the procedure is wrong. I'm saying the premise is wrong. To genetically engineer a being for harvesting is just ... wrong."

"So, you are refusing to help us?"

"It's not that easy, Thor. We're not exactly refusing, we just need to know a little more about the procedures involved." Janet responded.

"Actually, a _lot_ more would be better." O'Neill interjected.

"Thor, you chose our species because of certain requirements. Would you truly expect us to just accept everything without full knowledge of what was expected of us? Not to mention the ... child." She paused, glancing around the table before continuing. "You said we had the potential to become closer to what you are. I believe some of our best qualities include compassion and morality. To genetically engineer a being solely in order to cultivate it, for any reason, is morally wrong. It makes us into some kind of parasite, for the lack of a better term, feeding off another. I'm sorry, Thor. As much as I want to help your race survive, I'm afraid I can't do it this way."

Jack had sat back during everything she had said, leaning back in the chair, his arms folded across his chest. His eyes never left Carter's face.

Thor's eyes closed briefly, as in pain. "Then it would seem, we are a doomed race."

"Are you sure there is no other way?" Carter asked.

"Give us some time. With access to your studies maybe we can come up with another plan. I know that if we can find another way, a middle ground, that I would be willing help and I believe Sam would too." Janet looked at Sam questioningly.

"Sam? Would you?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel! She's made up her mind."

"Sir, if there were another way, one which I could agree to morally, yes, I'd reconsider."

"Carter."

"Colonel, I want to help Thor's people. I can't just stand by and let them all die."

"We have considered all possibilities, Major Carter."

"You came to us once before, with the replicators, because you needed someone who could think differently than you. Maybe that's what you need now."

"More 'stupid ideas', Major?" Thor thought for a moment. "Perhaps you are correct. We have some time. Not much, but maybe just enough. So you will help us then?"

She looked at Daniel and Janet. Daniel's eyes and smile answered for him. Janet nodded. The Colonel looked back at her and then shrugged. "Whatever. If you think you can come up with an idea you can live with, go for it."

She turned back to Thor. "We'll help."

Thor inclined his head. "We thank you." He walked over to the console and pressed a few buttons. "All information we have on the subject of genetics, human and Asgard, is here. Read, study and then we will meet again for any questions I may answer."

**Chapter 7**

"Ok, I think we need to break this up into the basics of what we need to work with. 1) The actual process of creating the gene that the Asgards need to rejuvenate their own DNA and the means of acquiring that gene. 2) If we do end up having to create a child what manner they'll be created, brought up and a humane means of procuring the gene from them. 3) What happens to the child afterwards? Am I forgetting anything?" She asked the others.

Daniel shook his head in the negative. "I can't think of anything else. Janet?"

"Not at the moment."

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Were you listening?"

"I was ... trying. Yeah, how about that suctioning thing. Let's get rid of that part."

"Yes, sir. Ok. Well, any suggestions how or where we start?"

"How about we access the Asgards genetic records and see just how different we are. Maybe it's a matter of something as simple as diet or nutrition."

"OK, Janet, why don't you and Daniel and Teal'c start on that? If you don't mind, I'll start on our side of the equation. Sir, you want to help me?"

"Lead the way, Major."

Carter showed the others how to use the screens and then she and the Colonel went to the other side of the room to their own computers.

"So, what are we doing, Carter?"

"I'm going to pull up all the Asgards information on human genetics and later, we'll compare what we know with Janet's research and hope we can find the answer there."

"Don't you thing the Asgards have done that already?"

"Maybe. Probably. Or maybe they're just too smart to think of something so simple."

"Dumb ideas, Carter?"

"Yes, sir." She began manipulating the stones and the screen started up. "OK, we know that through Mendel's research that mutations in genes are the source of variations and that some genes are dominant. Mutations are changes in genetic information. For the Asgards to have lived so long and evolved to what they are now, there must have been mutations along the way. If I can go back far enough in their research I may be able to locate the changes, when they occurred and what caused them. Once we have the genome, we'll be in a better position to compare."

"Compare? Genome?"

"Sir, all living things share common genes. We have to find the uncommon ones compared to ours and it'll give us a starting point."

**Chapter 8**

"Janet, look at this." Carter had accessed the Asgard files on Col Jack O'Neill. A couple of years ago, when they cloned the Colonel and Loki screwed up, Loki said he thought the Colonel was the one because of his genetic code. Because he was able to carry and utilize, at least to some extent, the Ancients knowledge."

"Ok, so what does that tell us?"

"I'm not sure, there was something ..." She tossed her notepad on the console. "I don't know. I know there was something in what he said ... something I can't remember exactly, but I know it's there."

"Sam. We've been at this for over 24 hours without a break. I think we need to get some rest."

"Jan, I know it's there."

"And it will be there when you wake up."

"I can't sleep until I figure this out."

"Carter. Listen to the Doc or I'll have her use one of those needles of hers on you."

"Sir ..."

"That's an order, Major." He stretched his arms out to his sides, flexing them back and forth for a moment. "For all of us. People get some sleep." He headed over to the cots that had been provided for them by Thor. He was followed by Daniel, Janet and Teal'c who all claimed one for themselves. "Are you coming, Major?" The Colonel's voice was deceptively low.

"Sir..." she repeated.

"Oh, for crying out loud." He retraced his steps, coming to a stop right before her and with no warning, tossed her over his shoulder, depositing her on a cot and then proceeding to his own, next to her. "Stay." He told her as he lay down and closed his eyes.

"Should I roll over and play dead," she mumbled under her breath.

"Not a bad idea." he agreed.

Silence reigned. For at least 4 hours.

He sat watching her, his hand supporting his chin. The others had been awakened and had gone off to find something to eat. He reached over slowly, moving a strand of hair, which lay across one cheek. "Carter." He whispered. Upon receiving no response he spoke louder and poking her arm this time. "Carter." She slapped at his hand and rolled over. "Major Carter!"

She jumped, rising halfway up, her eyes examining the room quickly. "It's the next generation."

"I preferred the original, myself. You know, Yeoman Rand. But what's up with that hair?"

"Sir?" She was still a bit disoriented.

"You said The Next Generation. I said I liked the original better," he told her by way of explanation. "But, Picard was Ok."

"No, sir. I wasn't ... never mind." She sat up completely, swinging her legs to the side and attempting to stand. "Whoa. Got up a little too fast."

He had grabbed her arm as she almost fell over. "Steady."

"I'm fine, sir." She gave him a smile, thereby making his own appear. "What time is it?"

"It's relative." He assisted her around the cots. "Especially on board an Asgard ship. Who can even tell?"

She raised her eyebrows at him and grasped his wrist glancing at his watch. She had left her own at SGC. He merely shrugged. Deciding not to say anything at the moment, she went over to the consoles.

"So do you dream about Picard a lot, Major? I would have thought you were more of a Spock fan."

"What?"

"Picard, you know; The Next Generation."

"No, sir. I wasn't dreaming about Star Trek. I think I've figured out one of the components to the problem. Loki said it would not have been possible for any human to carry the Ancients knowledge _one generation ago_. And yet, yours isn't the DNA he was looking for. I think, we only need to go further on in the generations. I think the Asgard are on the right track. Your offspring _would_ carry at least part of the correct genetic code."

He watched her enthusiasm building. "So any kid I may or may not produce in the future could be the Asgard's solution?"

"No. There's a little more to it than that. There is still a genetic abnormality. The one that's causing their process to fail in the first place."

"You do realize, if you're right, we're right back where we started. With you having a kid for them to play pincushion with."

"Not necessarily. I told you, I couldn't do that. There has to be another means of producing the DNA, if we can find the missing component."

"Ok. Just wanted to be sure you were still on the same channel."

"Sir, as much as I want to help them, I can't compromise my principals or beliefs to make it happen."

The others joined them, bringing coffee for the two senior officers. Sam filled them in on her idea and Janet took on a thoughtful expression, not saying anything to anyone. She went to her own console and accessed a couple of files. "Sam, take a look at this. See what you think."

Sam joined her and the two women conferred for several minutes leaving the three men looking on, totally confused as to the direction this was going.

"Jack, do you know what they're doing?"

Jack gave the young Archeologist a look of disdain. "Do I ever?"

"Good point. Teal'c?"

"I believe I am beginning to see in which direction they are headed."

"Yeah, right." O'Neill shot him a look which the Jaffa returned. "Really?"

The raised eyebrow was his only answer as the huge Jaffa returned his attention to the screen in front of the women.

"Sam, Doc. You want to let us in on it?"

"Just a minute, Colonel." Janet responded. "Do you see it, Sam?"

"Yeah," she moved a marker and turned back to the men. "They were right."

"Who?" O'Neill asked.

"The Asgard. It is you."

"Me? I'm going to save the Asgard?"

"Well, not just you." Janet grinned. "You're going to need a little help. From Sam."

"And how am I, or we going to save them?"

"Just like they said. The combined DNA of you and Sam." She pointed to the screen in front of them. "The missing factor Colonel; it's the Tok'ra protein marker that Sam carries. She's the only human to have survived the symbiot dying and lived to tell about it. At least to our knowledge and that of the Tok'ra."

He looked at Carter, who had a little trouble meeting his eyes. "Carter?"

"Yes, sir." She confirmed. "Now the problem comes in as to how do we do this and stay within the bounds of morality. And regulations."

"I knew having this thing in me was going to be nothing but trouble."

Neither of the two in question noticed the grins exchanged between Doctor Frasier and Daniel Jackson. Teal'c merely moved his eyes between the two, nodding slightly.

**Chapter 9**

The four members of SG1 as well as Doctor Frasier sat brainstorming for the next several hours, breaking for lunch.

"At least we have proper food this time." Sam quipped. "Last time all Thor had available was their colored cardboard."

"My idea." O'Neill informed them. "Hey, I get hungry sometimes. And as many times as they've beamed me up here, I figured they should have some good stuff."

"Well, I for one thank you, sir. Although, I'm a little surprised at what you chose. I never knew you were such a healthy eater."

"Well, to be honest, I told them to keep some pizza and snacks, maybe some Chinese. They came up with this other stuff on their own." He looked at her salad and grimaced.

Janet had been going over her notes during this conversation. "Sam? I think we're going about this wrong."

"What do you mean, Janet?"

"I mean we only have Thor's, or rather the Asgard assumptions that the DNA would have to be an ongoing processing procedure. As long as we have the correct DNA, why couldn't we just synthesize it?"

"Maybe it can't be synthesized?"

"But we won't know that until we have the code."

"But, I may be able to work up a theoretical computation." She opened her laptop and began typing.

"Carter?"

"A computerized simulation, sir." She continued typing; the others finished their lunches. "Janet. We can do this." She spoke approximately an hour later. "Look."

Janet studied the screen, her face breaking into a grin. "I think you're right, Sam."

"Ladies?"

"Colonel, we're ready to meet with Thor again."

"How about letting us in on what you've got, first."

"It's almost exactly what Thor said, sir. Your DNA and mine because of the protein marker, combined with theirs after we tweek it a little with certain missing proteins, would give us the correct genetic code."

"What about the rest of it?"

"We _could_ eventually synthesize the coding. I would still have to carry the embryo, and we would need to have periodic samples taken from the child, but there would be no need to use the child as an ongoing procurement for the code except for during the regular first year checkups, just a simple blood sample. And, the child would be able to grow at a normal rate."

"So you'd have to take blood samples several times a year for the first year of the kid's life? Sounds kind of cruel to me. It's just a little kid. And needles hurt."

"It's not the best solution, sir. But it really wouldn't be as painful as the Asgard's original method. I believe, and Janet agrees, that it should work. And that, eventually the needed gene could be synthesized. At that time, there would be no need for further donations from the child."

"And you're willing to go along with the other part? You know ...?"

"I'm willing to consider it with the understanding that the child will not be given up. We raise it on Earth and that Janet is there to deliver it."

"So, all that we need to worry about now is whether or not the Air Force, or actually the US government will allow it to happen." Daniel interjected. "Regulations?" He answered the looks.

"So, we have a plan?"

"Yes, sir, I think we do." Carter agreed.

"Then, let's tell Thor and then we need to get back to SGC and see what magic General Hammond has worked." O'Neill headed in the direction of the bridge; the others following.

After hearing the results Thor thanked them for their efforts and beamed them back to the SGC so they could confer with their superiors. On his side of the matter, Thor proceeded to his own people to study SG1's proposals and make their decision.

General Hammond was not waiting for them on the ramp or in the control room.

"Walter? Where's the General?"

"Off base, sir. I believe he's on his way back though."

"From?"

"D.C., sir. He's been in special meetings almost since you and SG1 left."

"Ok, kiddies, what do we do in the meantime?"

"Colonel, I'd like to talk with you and Sam. Explain procedures and such."

"We don't have approval yet, Doc."

"I know, but this might save some time later when things will probably be a little hectic. And you need to know all the steps involved."

"More than the cup thing?"

"Definitely, sir."

"Briefing room, ladies?"

"I think maybe the infirmary, my office, sir. It might get a little personal."

"Whatever you say, Doc. You two go ahead. I'll meet you there in a few."

He watched them exit the embarkation room. "Daniel, Teal'c." He motioned for them to follow him. The three men were quiet as they made their way to the Colonel's office. He closed the door behind them and they all stood for a moment, still not speaking.

"Jack? You wanted to talk to us?" He reminded.

"Yeah, well, this is ..." he quickly went to his chair, sitting and then standing again. "Weird."

"Are you having second thoughts, O'Neill?"

"No. Yes. Not exactly second thoughts, more like ... I don't think I'm really comfortable with knowing how everything is going to happen. Why doesn't one of you go to Janet's little debriefing and then let me know the jist of it?"

"I don't think either of us would be all that comfortable doing that, Jack. I mean, it's liable to get pretty ... personal. And, besides, I think Sam would want you to be in on it."

"_Really_?"

"Well, Jack, I mean, you _are _the one she's getting pregnant by. Technically. I just think she'd not want just anyone knowing all the intimate stuff she might have to ... reveal."

"Daniel is correct, O'Neill. I believe you are the only one who can attend to the Major's concerns."

"Yeah, I guess. So what do you guys think I should do?"

"About ?"

"Should I do this? I mean, it's Carter. She may not want ... you know. She's a very private person. Maybe I just need to ..."

"Jack, for crying out loud! You've been around her for seven years now. Teal'c and I have seen the connection you two have, as have just about everyone else in SGC. This is your chance to maybe do something about it with not only the sanction of the Air Force, but maybe even their insistence."

"Huh?"

"Play dumb if you have to, Jack, but we know how you feel about Sam. And how she feels about you."

"Teal'c, help me out here."

"I am sorry, O'Neill, I agree with Daniel. However, I do see a problem. The Air Force may indeed agree to the solution, but that does not mean they would agree to any further relationship between the two of you."

"What are you guys talking about? There is no relationship other than I'm her commanding officer and she's a valuable part of my team."

"Right." Daniel agreed. "And if that's true, there's no need to be so nervous. It's a formality, a stipulation in a contract between two allies."

"Exactly."

Daniel's palm met with the back of O'Neill's head causing him to move a step or two forward. "Hey, hey, hey." He shouted, turning to the soon to be dead (again) Archeologist.

Daniel's expression was one of shock at what he had actually done. Though he _had_ thought about it several times since their first acquaintance. He finally shook it off and continued. "Jack, it's a child. That you and Sam will share in creating. That you both will be responsible for, for the rest of your lives."

"Most assuredly. It is not to be taken lightly and the depth of the emotions in having a child together is not to be undermined."

"Guys, you're _so_ not helping here."

"There's no way we can help you in the way you want. This is something only you and Sam can do. We can only be there to support you both."

"Yeah." The Colonel played with a folder on his desk. "Thanks." He said softly.

"If it helps any, I think you're doing the right thing."

"As do I."

He nodded, looking at one then the other "Guess I'd better get down to the Doc's office. Can't keep two lovely ladies waiting, can we? Oh and Danny-boy ... you ever hit me again ..."

Daniel nodded with a grimace. "Yeah."

**Chapter 10**

"Ok, Colonel, Sam. We'll be able to bypass some of the normal procedures in the invitro fertilization. Because of the constant monitoring of you health and bodily functions, we have a good basis for starting. Physical tests and history, we already have. Sam, we'll need to do an updated Hysteroscopy and Colonel, we'll need a sample from you for a sperm count and examination to determine viability. We know neither of you are currently carrying any infectious disease, at least since the last time you gated. And, Sam, you're pap is up to date. I'll need to do a pelvic to measure the length of the uterine cavity and cervical angle. Normally, you'd also be under Psychological counseling and if either of you feel you'd like to speak with Dr. Mackenzie?"

"No, thanks, Doc. No shrinks."

"Sam?"

"Not really."

"Ok, you both know that you have friends who are here to listen and support you throughout all of this."

They both nodded. "Then, as soon as the tests are completed and we have the approval, we'll get started. Sam, your cycles are pretty regular, so we should have no problem determining ovulation. When we do, we'll retrieve the ovum and Jack, your part in this starts. We'll fertilize the ovum, incubate for 2-5 days, then implant. Sam, you'll need to be on complete bed rest for at least one day, possibly up to three during the implantation."

"How long before we know if it was successful?"

"We should know within a few days afterwards. Also, once we have calculated when the cycle will start, both of you are barred from gating."

"What?"

"Sorry, sir. Can't risk either of you picking up something off world or hurting yourselves."

"How long are we talking here?"

"It'll depend on Sam's cycle. What point she's at now."

He looked at Sam, eyebrows raised. She blushed and refused to meet his eyes. "I finished last week, Thursday was the last day of my period."

Janet noted the embarrassment the Colonel had caused her friend and tried to smooth it over by professionalism. "Ok. I'll start these tests this afternoon and we'll get the whole thing charted probably by tomorrow." She glanced at the Colonel, who appeared to have no idea of his participation in Sam's distress. "Any questions?"

"Doc, no siphoning, right?"

"No, sir. No siphoning, as a matter of fact ... Colonel, you can start now." She turned, handing him a small Dixie cup. "Have fun."

"Kind of redundant, isn't it, Doc." He looked at the cup and then at Janet.

"Just fill it and bring it back to me."

"Is there a place, a bathroom or closet or something? Preferably with a lock. I don't want to wander down the corridors between here and the locker room carrying this."

She pointed to a door leading from her office.

"In there? With the two of you ... I'm not getting timed or anything, right?"

"Of course not, Colonel. This is a purely scientific situation here. No pressure."

"Yeah, right." He looked at the cup again and then the door. "So, I'll ..."

"You need anything, Colonel? Magazines, pictures, anything?"

"No. No. I think I've got it covered."

They stood waiting, Janet grinning. Sam could not meet his eyes and was looking everywhere but at either of them.

"So, I'll just go ... do it. Get the sample, I mean." He glanced at the door again. "Now."

He opened the door, glanced back at them and quickly shut the door behind him.

"You were enjoying that a little too much, Janet."

"Yeah, I was." She kept the grin, turning to her other patient. "How about you? You going to be alright with this?"

"Sure, it's just scientific and medical procedures."

"That's right. We're scientifically and medically getting you pregnant by Colonel O'Neill."

"Janet!"

"Problem, Sam?"

"No, it's just when you say it like that ..."

"Sam, I know how you feel about him. Are you sure, absolutely positive, you're going to be able to hand this?"

"There's so much at stake, here, Jan. A whole civilization, a whole race of beings."

"And you and Jack. Sam, you have to go into this with both eyes wide open. You're going to be carrying the child of the man you love. You're going to have to raise that child under highly stressful circumstances and under the scrutiny of the US Air Force, the Asgard race and probably whatever political leaders in power now and for the next several terms."

"He doesn't know I ... how I feel about him."

"Yes, Sam, I think he does. Not only from the Za'tarc incident, where you were forced to open up to each other to a degree, but from the past seven years of being together. I've seen it, Daniel and Teal'c are aware of it as are probably anyone who's ever gotten within scorching range of you two when you're together."

"We're that obvious?"

"You're that much in love. We all know the feelings are there and how hard it's been on the two of you to keep them under control. And we're all on your side. You've earned the respect of SGC not only for the missions you've accomplished, but for your personal strengths also. Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond and I are all on your side. We'll do everything we can to help make this work with as little pain as possible. But you and Jack are going to have to bear the brunt of it. It's going to be a tremendous strain on both of you and on your relationship." She hugged the other woman and smiled. "Why don't we go get some coffee? It may be the last you'll have for a while." She knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"For crying out loud, it's only been a couple of minutes, Doc!"

"Sorry for disturbing you, Colonel. I just wanted to let you know, Sam and I are going to the commissary. Whenever you get done, leave the sample in the bathroom and let me know as soon as you're finished."

"Yeah, right."

"Janet, you are so bad." The two went out grinning.

**Chapter 11**

"Well, Colonel, Major. I've been in meetings for the past several days with the Joint Chiefs, the President and a committee that has been set up just to oversee this incident. They would like to meet with the two of you. You're scheduled on a flight out in about two hours. Pack your dress blues."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir, may I be so forward as to ask, how you feel about all of this?"

"Major, I think the Asgard couldn't have chosen a better qualified couple. However, I do believe, and I hope neither of you take offense at this, but I wish it could have been someone else."

"May I ask why, sir?"

"I've known the both of you for quite a while. You, Sam, since you were a little girl. If I understand all that is involved here, I think that this is going to be the most torturous mission you've ever been sent on. The ramifications of the two of you being parents to a child under these circumstances and scrutiny are going to either tear you completely apart or make your ... relationship so strong that nothing will be able to harm it. I'm praying for the latter, myself."

"Sir ..." Jack began.

The General raised his hand. "I know, son. The two of you have been exemplary in containing any feelings you may have for each other. However, I'd have to be not only blind but also completely lacking in any empathic feelings to have been unaware of the true nature of your relationship. I've chosen to look the other way because, quite frankly, I was proud of the way the two of you were handling it. But I knew that someday, it'd be too much and I'd be handed a resignation by one or both of you. And to put it bluntly, I didn't want to lose either one of you as a team member or as a friend. You do me proud, the both of you. I'll back you with any and all of my resources available if you decide to go through with it."

"Thank you, sir." Carter was able to respond.

"You're very welcome, Sam. Now you and the Colonel need to get packed and get to Washington."

The two stood at full attention and saluted the man before them before leaving the office to do his bidding.

The first half of the flight was observed in silence between the two officers. Finally, O'Neill could bear it no longer. "Carter, we probably need to talk to each other. I mean, we can't go through the next 9 months without talking, right?"

"Right, sir." She waited patiently. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, the weather? What do you think?" He threw her his typical O'Neill look of disdain.

"I don't know, sir. I don't have any idea what your feelings on this matter are or how either of us are even supposed to feel."

"Ok. Let's try something simple. You have thought about having a kid?"

"Of course. I've thought about it a lot."

"And?"

"Well, I want a child, children. I just ... honestly, I was beginning to think I'd never have any."

"And why is that, Major?"

"Expressively, because of that."

"What?"

"You called me Major. I call you sir or Colonel. The whole military, regulations, fraternization rules, to start with."

"Oh, yeah. Well, let's say the powers that be put all of that aside. How would you feel then?"

"I'm not sure if feelings should even enter into this at this point, sir. What we're doing or being asked to do is to use our biologics to help sustain a race of beings who, otherwise, would not be able to survive."

"So, you're on line with the no feeling, no emotion thing?"

"Of course, sir."

"Bull."

"Sir?"

"I believe my term was 'bull', Carter. I was there, remember. I was there behind the energy barrier and afterwards, with that Za'tarc mess. You're talking to me now, not the burecrats."

"This is a switch. You wanting to talk about feelings, sir." Her attempt at putting him off track failed.

"Yeah, maybe. But this is important. I've had a kid. I know what was involved in raising him and the feelings it can cause. Every time Charlie was sick, every time a little bit late getting home. You wake up in the middle of the night and check on him just to make sure he's still breathing. I've never felt that way before, Sam. As an officer and especially with the Special Ops, I've had to be responsible for the lives of my teams and the people under me. But never has it felt so ... to be so responsible for creating and raising another life. And I wasn't even there most of the time. Sara had to bear the brunt of being almost a single parent. I don't want that this time. If we do this, you have to know, I'm going to be there through it all. Good and bad. Can you handle that?"

She looked at him, her eyes misting slightly and he could see the physical effort to control herself. "I want that, too, Jack. I wouldn't be able to do this without you. I don't mean the actual act of doing this, but everything."

"Ok. So we're both on board with this. We're doing this together." He seemed satisfied. "Well, then, let's go convince the stiffs."

**Chapter 12**

The two of them were transported to the Pentagon where they met with the Joint Chiefs and the committee. They were questioned and re-questioned for several hours. A halt was finally called so the committee could deliberate. They were then allowed to eat and refresh themselves before being escorted to the White House to meet with President Hays.

The exhaustion on their faces was wiped clear as the President entered the Oval Office and they snapped to attention, saluting their Commander in Chief.

"Sit down you two."

They complied, still appearing to be at attention.

"Relax, I know you've been through the ringer today. Your personal lives have been poked and prodded until, I would imagine, you're both pretty sore. I'll try to make my inquisition a little less painful. But this thing you're asking to do, or rather being asked to do. Well, to say the least, it's huge."

"Yes, sir." O'Neill agreed for them both.

"You both understand what it is that's expected of you?"

"Yes, sir. We believe we do."

"Colonel, I'd like to speak with you alone for a few minutes. Then I'll speak with the Major."

"Yes, sir." She saluted and turned smartly, casting the Colonel a quick look as she headed for the door.

O'Neill kept his face straight forward, but his eyes managed to catch the look she had given him.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone sit at attention before. You two must be wound tighter than a Swiss watch. At ease, Colonel. And I mean that."

There was a visible effort in relaxing his body, although the tenseness was still apparent.

"Colonel O'Neill. I'd like for you to think carefully about this conversation. About your answers and about the consequences. Obviously, this is a big step for our alliance with the Asgard. As I understand it, they're the most advanced and powerful of all the alien alliances we know to date. To lose that protection and possible future advances, could be devastating. And, I'm sure if you and Major Carter didn't know that from the start, you've been made painfully aware of it since. What I'd like to know is this; how do you feel about it?"

"Sir, Major Carter and I understand the importance of the Asgard alliance. We're prepared to do what's needed to further that alliance and to help the Asgard in their fight for survival."

"Excellent, Colonel. A very well prepared speech and your delivery was perfect. However, I want to know how you, Jack O'Neill, feel about it. And before you say anything, understand, you have not only my leave to speak freely, but my order to do so."

The Colonel's face showed no sign of the tension flowing through him. His dark eyes, however, were a bit harder to control and the President could see the debate behind them.

"Relax, Colonel. I'm not trying to get into your most private thoughts, just the top layer or two of them. You have to understand that in order for me to agree to this situation, I need to be informed of any possible problem that may arise. So, how do you feel about Major Carter?"

The tension was back briefly before a concentrated effort was made to overcome it. "Sir, in my opinion, the Asgard could not have chosen a better person than Major Samantha Carter. She is not only the most brilliant person I've ever know, or probably ever will, but she is compassionate, generous and truly the most ... 'good' person also. She has shown herself to be brave, strong and devoted. She is undeniably the best of my team and that's saying a lot as I've got the best of the best in SG1. My only question is why they chose me."

"I would hazard a guess that one of the reasons would be the Ancient's gene you possess. And several of the attributes you mentioned for Major Carter, I would dare to say, could be ascribed to you. But on a more personal level, I'd say that you and Major Carter appear to be the perfect combination for the Asgard's purpose. Colonel, you should know. I've spoken to General Hammond privately and, without revealing anything of a relationship between you two, he has given me a picture in my mind of two very selfless, courageous and self-sacrificing people who also have an extremely strong bond. I've read the mission reports, Jack. Read what you've been through and what you've given up to remain in the service of your country. I think it's time we gave a little something back."

"Sir, I don't know what you've been told, but ..."

"Colonel, I'd like to speak with Major Carter now."

Jack opened his mouth to continue his protest but, for once, duty deterred him.

"Send her in as you step out." The President motioned to the door.

"Yes, sir." he responded, opening the door.

Carter turned as she heard the click of the door. Her eyes followed his advance to her. "He wants to talk to you, now."

"Sir, what ... what did he say?"

"Full frontal assault, Carter. And watch your six."

She nodded and entered the office, coming to attention and saluting again. "Sir."

"At ease, Major. Have a seat. This is completely informal."

"Yes, sir." She sat in the chair the Colonel had vacated.

"Major Carter. May I call you Samantha?"

"I prefer Sam, sir." There was only one person she didn't mind using her full name. When _he_ said it, it was special.

"Good. Sam, I just asked Jack why he thought you two were chosen. I asked him how he felt about you. I'm not entirely happy with his response. I hope you will be able to give me the answers I want."

"I'll try, sir."

"Ok, not as your Commanding Officer, but as a potential father of your child, how do you feel about Jack O'Neill?"

Her eyes grew large in her pale face. "Sir, I'm not permitted -- I mean regulations specifically ..."

"Sam," he spoke softly, "screw the regs. Answer my question."

She swallowed hard. Biting her lip, he could almost see the wheels turning. "Sir, is this 'off the record'?"

"At my discretion, I will allow certain things to go 'off the record'."

"Then, sir, there's no one else I could think of that I'd rather have a child with."

The President grinned and slapped his hand on his leg. "Knew I could count on you to get to the bottom line. That guy out there," he said pointing at the door, "has been through a few too many covert ops. Couldn't pry a thing out of him past the regulations. Though he spoke highly of you."

"Sir, you have to understand. Colonel O'Neill has been in the Air Force since he was 18. He's seen and done things most of us would be terrified to even dream. He has come through so much that he's ..."

The President had sat back at her outburst, tapping a finger to his lips. "Go on, Sam."

"Sir, I can't. It would be betraying the Colonel and that is something I won't do, even under orders."

"Well, let's have him back in here." He punched a button on his desk. "Send Colonel O'Neill back in Judy."

The door opened and Jack moved to stand beside Sam, his hand unconsciously resting on her shoulder for a brief moment. "Mr. President."

The President was quiet for a full minute, watching the two. "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter. Due to the unprecedented aspects of this situation, and pending a meeting with the Joint Chiefs and advisory committee, I am in favor of waiving the normal fraternization regulations of the Air Force code as it effects the two of you. As long as you conduct yourselves as befitting not only Air Force Officers, but as representatives of the Earth, and, allowing that no misuse of this waiver will be allowed. You both have shown me that you are capable of dealing with whatever relationship you may have and still be professional and disciplined. I've seen no evidence of your relationship having been detrimental to your defense of not only our country but our world as well as many others, or to the morals of those you lead. You're dismissed for now and will be hearing from us shortly on the final judgment. Good day to you both." He finished with a grin.

**Chapter 13**

"SG1 and Doctor Frasier to General Hammond's office. All members of SG1 and Doctor Frasier, please report to General Hammond's office A-sap."

They met in the corridor leading to the office in question. "So I guess we'll know the answer now." Was Daniel's observance.

"Ya think. Good grief, it's only taken them a week and a half. Cutting it pretty close, don't ya think, Doc?"

"We've still got time."

The Colonel knocked on the door and was advised to enter. The group crowded in behind him, closing the door as the last of them entered. The General sat at his desk, perusing a folder in front of him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a go. Colonel O'Neill, if you would notify the Asgard of the committee's decision and Doctor, you and Major Carter do ... whatever you need to get this ball rolling. Dr Jackson and Teal'c, you are under orders to avail yourselves to Doctor Frasier and your teammates in whatever manner is needed. Oh, and Doctor Frasier, I am to be kept apprised every step of the way as to the progress and success of this situation."

"Yes, sir. Of course."

"Dismissed people, get going." The curt order was softened by his smile and the twinkle in his eye.

Outside of the office, back in the corridor, Jack took Sam's arm, pulling her to the side. "You guys go ahead. We'll meet in Janet's office in a few minutes."

As they followed the order, Sam looked at him questioningly. "Sir? Shouldn't we get going and contact Thor?"

"Yeah, in a minute. Carter, I want you to know ... the ... things that were said ... or maybe not said, in the infirmary that day ... I really do ..." He was unable to continue, looking to her to understand as she usually did. She did not disappoint him.

"I know, sir. I do too. That hasn't changed."

"Ok." She started to leave. "Wait, Sam, I want you to know, too, I'm in this for the duration. I'll try not to let you down."

"Impossible, sir." She placed her hand on his arm, "It isn't in you."

He took her hand in his, squeezing it gently before reluctantly dropping it. Then they proceeded to Janet's office.

**Chapter 14**

Carter lay on the infirmary bed, draped in sterile sheets; an IV had been inserted into the vein in her hand. Just in case, Janet had assured them. Colonel O'Neill, clothed in a sterile gown stood next to her, his hand on the bed close to hers, but not quite touching.

"Ready, Sam?" Janet spoke from her position at the foot of the table.

"As I'll ever be." She looked into the chocolate brown eyes of her CO and held the gaze. Biting her lip and squirming slightly as the incision was made and the probe inserted, even though the local anesthesia had been administered.

"Ok, a little discomfort here, some pressure and maybe a slight pinching."

"Slight?" She squinted in pain.

"Almost there." Janet watched on the screen. "There we're at the fallopian tube. There's the ovary. Look at all the little eggs."

"Janet."

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood. Ok, got ithem. Petersen, get the dish." She inserted the tube into the dish, releasing the ovum onto the surface and covering it. "Get them to processing, now."

The nurse hurried over to the other side of the room, where Thor stood with Heimdall, the Asgard geneticist, ready to combine the Asgard's DNA with Colonel O'Neill's and insert it into the ovum. The Petri dish was then placed into an incubator provided by the Asgards and everyone began breathing normally again.

"Let me clean up here real quick and you'll be ready to go, Sam."

"Any orders, Doc?"

"Yes, she needs to go home and rest for the next day or so. I'll let you both know what happens and, if everything goes according to plan, we'll do the implantation within the week."

"Can't I stay here, Jan? I've got several things I could be working on that wouldn't be strenuous."

"I said home. Colonel O'Neill, I'm placing her in your care. See that she does nothing for the next 24 hours."

"Yes, ma'am." He turned to Carter, taking her hand beneath the sheet. "You heard the Doctor. You're going home with full service. I'll be staying with you and so will Daniel and Teal'c."

"I don't think I have enough food."

"I doubt anyone would for that crew." Was Janet's observation. "That's why God created order out. But, Colonel, make sure she eats properly. No junk."

"Got it." He turned to the observation room. "Daniel, Teal'c go shopping. Get good stuff and good for you stuff. We'll meet you at Sam's."

He got the thumbs up from Daniel and a regal nod from Teal'c as they started off on their mission.

Jack and Sam were back in the infirmary three days later and the embryo was implanted. Sam was not allowed to leave this time, Janet insisting that she not move from the bed for 48 hours when she would be checked and pregnancy, hopefully, confirmed. The Asgard as well as General Hammond and SG1 attended the implantation. The Colonel again stayed next to her during the entire process.

"I never thought I'd be getting pregnant quite so publicly." She told him. "Somehow, I'd hoped it would be a little more private."

"Next time, it'll be just the two of us." He told her without thinking. And then noticing her look, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"You did." She grinned. "But fortunately, not too loudly. I don't think anyone else heard you."

"I know I didn't." Janet reassured them.

"Great." Was Jack's response.

"Don't worry, sir. You're secret's safe with me." She grinned at the man. "Ok, Sam. That's it. Sir, if you'll help me move her onto the gurney, we'll get her back to her room and settled."

Janet started to grab hold of the sheet to help him move her over, but Jack stepped in front of her, placing one arm under Sam's knees and one under her shoulders, he gently moved her from the OR table to the gurney and smoothed the sheets over her.

"Good job, Colonel." Janet told him as he moved aside for the orderly to push the gurney down the corridor. Placing a hand on his arm as he started to follow she reminded him "Colonel, don't let her get up for any reason for the next 24 hours. I'll be down in a few minutes to get her set up."

He nodded and hurried after the orderly.

She slept some, always waking to find him either asleep at the desk or in the chair next to her with his head on the bed. Sometime during the first night, he woke to find her watching him. "Sir, that can't be comfortable."

"I've slept in worse places." He moved his head, trying to work out the stiffness.

She debated a moment and then moved carefully over towards the far side of the bed. "It isn't like we haven't slept closer on missions, sir. And there's plenty of room."

He glanced up at the video camera posted in the corner of her room. The red light was off. "You can stay on top of the covers if you want, to avoid any repercussions."

"You may be pregnant with my kid, Carter. What repercussions could there be?"

"Good point, sir."

He climbed gently into the bed next to her, striving not to jostle her and lay stiffly beside her. She noted the tension in him and moved closer, laying her head against his chest. He responded by encircling her shoulders with one arm and leaning his cheek into her hair. "Good night, sir."

"Good night, Carter." The tension slowly left him as he fell asleep next to her.

They spent the next 2 days playing cards and chess and sometimes, just talking. Daniel and Teal'c visited often, as did Janet. The General even paid a visit before being called away on an incoming. On the morning of the 3rd day, Janet came in with a box in her hand. "Sam, it's time."

O'Neill helped her up and she took the box, going into the bathroom. Janet stood at the door, listening. Colonel O'Neill stood by the desk, playing with a chess figure, unconsciously. He looked at Janet and then at his watch, tapping the face of it and holding it to his ear as though expecting it to speak to him, and then at Janet again. "How long, Doc?"

"Any minute." She assured him.

They heard a tiny gasp on the other side of the door. "Sam, honey, are you ok?" Janet knocked lightly on the door. "Sam?"

The door opened slowly and Carter stood there, her face staring at the stick in her hand. "Janet." She said softly and handed it to her. Janet took the stick and read the results, a grin breaking out on her face. "Congratulations, both of you."

Jack took a step towards Sam, stopping as she looked over at him. "Carter?"

A smile broke out on her face and lit the room. She moved towards him as he regained his own momentum. He caught her up against him and lifted her off the floor, holding her close, his head buried in the hair at her neck. Her arms flung around his neck and they stood there holding one another for a long moment.

"I hate to interrupt you, but I think we've got some people waiting to hear the good news. Do you want me to tell them or do you want to tell them yourselves?"

"Go ahead, Janet. We'll be along later."

She nodded. "Hey guys," the two turned towards her. "You did good."

**Chapter 15**

SG1, minus Major Carter, started back on active duty the following week. Major Carter spent a lot of time in her lab, in the infirmary with Janet and in the control room. Her pregnancy progressed normally. She did find herself tiring a bit more that usual. The Colonel found her several times asleep with her head on her desk. He would just pick her up and carry her to her room on base. There was a slight problem when she started craving cake. Cake of any shape, size or flavor. The problem was not so much that she craved the cake; it was keeping it away from Colonel O'Neill. He seemed to have radar in him that just knew when she was about to take that first bite. He would join her, usually taking over half the dessert she yearned for. Teal'c solved the problem. One day during the battle of the cake, Teal'c poured a cup of yogurt over the Major's dessert, knowing full well that the Colonel hated the stuff. Major Carter liked yogurt and from that moment on, the Colonel got the hint and got his own piece of cake.

As she entered her 2nd trimester, her clothes began to feel a bit constricting and she and Janet decided to make a day of it and go shopping. Janet had found a new shop in town and she and Cassie couldn't wait to take Sam.

They had planned their day without consulting with SG8, however, which returned a day early to loud klaxons going off. Two of the party had been infected with an unknown rash and fever, so Janet had to bow out.

The Colonel found Carter in her lab. "I thought you were leaving base today? You and the Doc."

"We were. We were going shopping for clothes and baby things. But Janet got called in. SG8 had some pretty bad injuries."

"Oh. Well, you know, I'm free for a few hours. I could take you if you wanted."

She looked over at him with a grin. "We were going shopping for maternity clothes, Colonel."

"Yeah, I kinda got that what with you being pregnant and all."

"And you're still willing to go?"

"Less and less the more you talk."

She grinned that 1000watt smile at him.

"But, yeah, I'll take you."

"Thanks, sir. I do need a few things. I've been putting it off and now, I'm reduced to borrowing from Daniel for things to half way fit."

"I did ... wonder." He pointed at the _very_ baggy fatigues she had on.

"These are some of his old BDU's. Since he started working out with us in the gym, they don't fit him."

"Yeah, I've seen him in there with you a few times. Our little geek is starting to grow up."

"I don't know about that, but he's buffed up pretty nicely."

"Oh, really. You've noticed."

"I'd have to be blind not to." She noticed his expression. "Sir."

He didn't say anything, just turned away, picking up an object from her table and playing with it.

"Sir?" She reached for the tool. "Daniel is like my brother. That's the only reason I'm comfortable enough to have asked him to borrow his clothes."

"Hey, I don't need an explanation, Carter. It's only logical that you need to borrow something when you haven't had the time to go out and buy anything."

"Sir." She waited until he managed to look up at her, his expression completely contrived innocence. "You still want to go with me? I'd really like to be able to give these back." She smiled at him, making his world right again.

"Let's go, Major."

The drive, first to Carter's house where she changed to a loose summer dress and then to the shopping mall was spent in either comfortable silences or the Colonel telling about a couple of the latest "field trips" SG1 had gone on. Which basically meant a lot of complaining regarding the replacements assigned to him.

"I heard one actually made it for a second trip, sir. O'Malley wasn't it?"

"Only because Teal'c got him through the gate before I got there."

They arrived and she led him to the store Janet had suggested. The Colonel stuck it out bravely as befitted an Air Force Colonel until Sam moved towards the underwear section. She blushed slightly and didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Sorry, sir. I'll hurry."

"No, no. It's all right. No big secret that you wear underwear. I mean that women wear underwear. I mean, I was married. I've seen it all before." He abstractedly picked up an item. "What the hell is this?"

The saleslady came up "That's one of our most popular nursing bras. If you'll allow me." She took the item from his hand. "See the cups open here and here, making for a more private access to the breast." She glanced at Sam. "Are you planning on breast feeding, dear?"

"I ... ah ... I'm not sure. I guess?"

"Well, the sooner you decide, the better. You'll need to start preparing the nipples as soon as possible."

"Preparing?" She looked at O'Neill who had a totally confused and embarrassed look though he tried to look totally unconcerned.

The saleslady continued, nonplussed. "You won't be needing these right away. However, let me show you our newest line of panties. These just came in. A lot of our "ladies in waiting," she embezzled with her fingers as quotations, "enjoy the frillier and more natural design. We have these in bikini, hi-rise or full brief. And, as you can see a rainbow of colors. What do you normally wear? I'd venture hi-rise to show off those legs. Am I right, sir?"

"What?" Jack was completely thrown.

"Your wife, she wears the hi-rise?"

"Yes. Yes I do, thank you. I'll take one of each color. Thanks." Sam spoke quickly, but the woman was too happy with the large sale and just nodded, smiling and went to add the items requested to the rest of Sam's purchases.

"Sorry, sir. I'll get the rest of the stuff I need later. Somewhere else."

"No, it's OK, Carter. Get what you need. It's OK, fine, really."

As the shopping was completed, Jack insisted on paying for everything and when Carter objected, made it an order. "After all, it's mine too." He pointed out.

"But, sir, these aren't for the baby. I can buy my own clothes."

"Well, they're not standard clothes, Carter. You wouldn't have to buy them if not for my participation."

"Well, then maybe we should send the bill to the Asgard."

He signed the receipt and gathered the bags thereby effectively ending the conversation. "Let's go get some lunch. And if you stop arguing, I might even spring for some cake."

"Do I get my own piece?"

"Maybe."

"You do know the way to a pregnant woman's heart, sir."

They found seats in the café area and placed their orders, which Jack again paid for while juggling the bags. "Hey, Carter, you get our food when it's ready. I'm going to go put these in the truck."

"Sure, sir, no problem."

"Carter, don't eat my cake."

"Wouldn't think of it, sir. Unless you're gone too long."

"Two minutes."

"Yes, sir."

"Make it 5 minutes."

"Yes, sir."

"Carter?"

"Promise, sir. Will not start eating for 5 minutes."

"Ok." he still hesitated.

"Clock's ticking, sir."

He took off quickly, expertly dodging all in his path. Sam found a quiet table off from most of the other shoppers. She had just sat down with their food when a voice caught her attention.

"Sam? Samantha Carter? It's been ages."

"How are you, Ginny? You look great." She stood to hug her friend.

"Well, you look ... Sam? Are you pregnant?"

Sam grinned slightly and then smiled "Yeah, yeah I am."

"Who was that guy I saw leaving just now. It didn't look like Jonas."

"No, Jonas and I split up a few years ago."

"Thank God. I never did like that man. He was ... strange." She sat across from Sam. "The guy that you're with now, he looked pretty good."

"That was Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"I've heard of him! And I've seen some pictures. Nice, very nice indeed. How do you know him?"

"He's my CO."

"Wow. I've heard very little about him, but what I have heard involves a lot of Special Ops stuff. Since when did you get into that?"

"He's not in that now. We work on a project dealing with Deep Space Telemetry. So, how have you been, Ginny?" She moved to change the subject.

"Great. I'm married now. Remember Lt Thomas? We've got 2 kids."

"Gin, that's wonderful. Congratulations."

"So, how about you? Who's the lucky guy?"

Jack, of course chose that moment to reappear. "That would be me."

Ginny looked up into those brown eyes, her breath catching. "Oh." She eyed him closely "Well, Sammie, your taste has certainly changed for the better." She held out her hand, "Ginny Thomas."

"Jack O'Neill." He shook hands making his way to his seat. "We were just going to eat. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, thanks, but I've got to round up my brood. Sam it was great seeing you. Congrats to you both." She kissed Sam's cheek, whispering "Your CO! Call me. I've got to hear all about this. I'm in the book."

Sam nodded smiling "Good to see you, Gin."

"Bye, Sam. Colonel O'Neill."

He nodded to her before turning back to Sam. "I seem to have made it back in time."

She nodded, still smiling. "Ginny arrived and I wasn't able to begin. It looks decadent."

"I'll give you a bite if I get one of yours."

"Deal." She spooned a bite to him.

He tasted, giving his impression of the delicacy. "Pretty good Carter, but not quite the thing." He spooned his to her. She took the spoon from his hand, licking it clean.

"Oh." she moaned. "Too good. I'm in heaven."

Jack's eyes bore into hers, the color becoming almost black. He took the spoon back from her as their eyes remained locked. Without blinking, he placed the spoon against his own tongue and repeated her actions.

She broke eye contact first, completely flustered and reddening beneath his stare."Sir?" She managed. "I ... I'm ..."

"Don't." He spoke quietly. "Don't say it, Carter."

She looked up at him confused.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." His eyes held hers. "Let's eat. I saw something I want to show you while I was putting all that stuff in the truck." He was back to being himself although she had see the effort it took him.She silently agreed (again) to let it slide. The moment passed and the easy banter returned. "What did you find?"

"Not going to tell. You'll see. Finish up."

"Sir, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Talk away."

"Well, it's just ... Daniel and Janet have both offered. Even Teal'c once we explained it to him. But I was wondering, sir ... I mean, Janet will be doing the actual delivery, so she can't be and I find it hard to see me actually taking orders from Daniel. He's just so sweet. Teal'c could probably do it. Forget I asked, Colonel."

"Carter. You didn't ask. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, actually, ... be my coach?" It ended in a question. "But, sir, I know you're probably far too busy. I mean it would mean taking the classes and being there at the delivery, no matter what time of day or night. So, really, it's ok. I'll ask Teal'c"

"Carter. I'd like to do it."

"Really, sir?"

"Really. Everybody seems to keep forgetting I had a hand in this too. Sorry, bad choice of words. This kid is mine too."

The smile on Carter's face more than made up for any slight he might have been feeling. "When do these classes start?"

"Thursday."

"Thursday?"

"Don't worry, sir. We'll be done in plenty of time for you to watch your show. Classes start at 1400 and are over by 1700."

He grinned at her.

"So, what were you going to show me, sir?"

He took the trash from their table and dumped it, then turned, taking her hand. "This new store over by the exit." He pulled her in the direction, stopping a few stores down from the maternity clothing store. It didn't go unnoticed that he held her hand as he pulled her through the scores of people.

"Baby's World? I hadn't noticed it here before."

"It says it just opened. Come on let's take a look."

They spent the next 2 hours going through the store, the last ½ hour of which, they were followed by a salesperson with a pen and paper writing all the orders down.

"Sir, there's no way I can take all this. One I can't afford it and two, where am I supposed to put it all?"

"One, I'm buying. Two, some will go to my place."

"I can't let you pay for all this."

"Colonel." He reminded her, pointing to where his rank insignia _would_ be had he been wearing his BDU's, "I make more money and I get to order you to do things." He turned to the saleslady. "OK, Mary Sue, what's next?"

"Well, I would say the only thing you haven't got on your list is the crib itself."

"Crib it is. Carter, which do you like?"

Her eyes immediately flew to one he had watched her eye since they walked in the store. But after a pause, she led him towards another. "This should do, sir."

"Nice." He admitted. "It's your choice, Carter. You sure this is the one."

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, Mary Sue. Let's add it all up. Including this one." He tapped the crib. "Carter, you go sit down over there. You look tired. I'll pay for this and then we'll get you home."

"Thanks, sir. I am feeling a little tired."

As Mary Sue totaled the order, O'Neill pointed to the bottom of the list. "Change the crib to that one over there. The one standing off by itself."

"Sir, that's a little higher priced. It's hand made in Ireland."

"Perfect, that's the one."

"Yes, sir." She smiled. "As you wish."

As the total was given to him, Mary Sue was sure he'd balk. He barely looked at the receipt, just signed it and gave direction where to deliver everything. He then hurried over to Carter. "Ready?"

"Ready, sir."

**Chapter 16**

Halfway through the very boring briefing (O'Neill's opinion), the General was called away for a phone call. SG1 waited impatiently for his return.

"Whoa." Carter spoke, placing her hand on her slightly extended stomach.

"What?" O'Neill questioned.

"Kicking." She informed.

"Really?" Daniel inquired excitedly.

"What does this mean, Major Carter?"

"It means the kid's moving around." O'Neill answered for her.

"Can I feel, Sam?"

"If the child is moving inside Major Carter, how would you be able to feel it, Daniel Jackson?"

"Didn't you ever get to feel Rya'c move inside Drey'auc?"

"I did not." Teal'c affirmed. "I was with Apophis during her pregnancy."

"Daniel, Teal'c, come here." She motioned them over, lifting her shirt slightly and ignoring O'Neill's frown at her movements. .

"Hey, it's my kid." O'Neill protested.

"And you've already got to feel her moving." She placed their hands against her stomach. "Hold your hands right in this area."

The two men stood with their hands on her where indicated, waiting.

"I do not feel anything."

"Just wait. There, did you feel that?"

"I did indeed, Major Carter." There was a bemused look on the Jaffa's face. "I thank you for the honor."

She grinned at him.

"Cool." Was Daniel's opinion. "I think you've got a football player in there, Sam."

"Hey!" O'Neill objected. "The kid's going to play hockey."

"Are there any girl hockey players, Sir?" She grinned at him.

"Stand down, gentlemen!" Hammond barked the order.

They moved swiftly back to their former positions.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I was letting them feel the baby move."

"So I assumed, Major." He walked over to her and motioned. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not, Sir."

"Feels like a football player to me."

"Sir!"

"Sorry, Jack, I call them as I see them."

"Carter's insisting it's a girl."

"I take it you're pulling for a boy?"

"Not necessarily. As I've mentioned to Carter before, I _like_ women." He grinned at her.

"So you did, Sir." She returned the look.

"My vote's for a girl." Daniel told them. "I can't wait to see Jack being led around by her little finger."

"Hey, I'm the CO of my team. I lead, they follow."

"Yes, well, I for one would like to see an O'Neill follow orders for a change. But I don't believe it could happen for a second." General Hammond spoke gruffly but the twinkle in his eyes gave him away. "Well, let's get back to business here."

During the 2nd trimester, Janet gave her an ultrasound. She and Jack decided they did not want to know the sex of the child, at least not at that point. Janet seemed to be staring at the screen a little too closely without saying anything. "Janet? Is everything all right?"

"Hang on, Sam." She moved the paddle over a few degrees on Sam's stomach.

"Doc? Kind of freaking, here."

"Sorry, Colonel. I just want to be sure ..." Her mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"Jan?" Carter's voice betrayed her fear.

The Doctor's expression changed from shock to a full grin. She laughed, quickly turning to her two friends who by now were looking at her with the same expression of doubt and fear on their faces. "It's fine. Everything's fine." She reassured them. "Just a little surprise for everyone."

"Surprise? That's not necessarily a good thing, right?" He looked to Carter for affirmation.

"Look right here." Janet pointed to a point on the monitor.

"What is it?" O'Neill squinted at the shadow Janet was pointing to.

"Janet? Is that what I think it is?" Carter began to comprehend.

Janet nodded. "Colonel O'Neill, you might want to go shopping again. It looks like you might need a few more things and maybe trade in a few others."

"Carter, do you know what she's talking about?"

She nodded, still staring at the screen. "I think that Janet is saying there's two of them."

"Two? Two what?" He looked at her the way he usually did when she began sprouting her techno babble. Comprehension was slow coming, but did finally rear its head. "Two!" He pointed at the screen. "In there?"

"Actually, in here." Janet tapped Sam's abdomen. "You're having twins, Colonel."

"Janet? How? I mean with the in vitro, we only took one egg."

"Actually, Sam, Thor had me take 3. He wanted to be sure it would take. Apparently 2 did. Or maybe one split. " The doctor could not stop grinning. "Wait 'til we tell the others."

"Colonel, do you need to sit down?" Carter was worried about his response.

He nodded, collapsing onto the stool Janet pushed up behind him, his eyes never leaving the screen where he could see the movements going on inside of his 2IC.

"You OK, Colonel?"

He turned to the woman lying on the exam table. "Sure, great." He answered her. "We're having two of them." He informed her.

"Yeah, it looks that way." Her smile answered his own.

**Chapter 17**

"I'm glad we finally got to spend some time together. Other than the exams and ultra sounds."

"Me, too." She looked around the restaurant. "This is nice. How did you find it?"

"Daniel brought me here for dinner once."

Sam halted her movements, the fork halfway between her plate and her mouth. "Daniel? You and Daniel?"

"It was just dinner." A very nice rose blush filled the Doctor's cheeks.

"Ok, tell all." Was the order.

"There is nothing to tell, it was just dinner. Once."

"When?"

"Right after you got pregnant. He took me here to celebrate."

"You guys went out to celebrate that I got inseminated?"

"No. We went out to celebrate that you two might finally take the first step towards each other. We were happy that you had the approval of the President and we thought that maybe you could stop hiding behind all of the regulations and be happy."

Sam hid her eyes by glancing out the window, but Janet had seen the wetness. "Sam?" She reached over and tapped her hand. "You Ok?"

"Just mood swings. I get all teary over the least little things. Or else I go ballistic and scare everybody to death."

"What are you all teary over now?"

"Nothing."

"Sam, I'm your doctor and your friend." She took a sip of her water. "Was it something I said?"

"Not really. It's just that everyone seems to think that now that I'm pregnant and it's the Colonel's that everything is just going to fall into place."

"Why couldn't it?"

"We got approval to impregnate me by in vitro in order to help the Asgard. Nothing more, nothing less. This has nothing to do with any feelings we may or may not have in regards to each other."

"Sounds like a lot of double talk to me. You and Jack and the rest of SG1 have saved this planet so many times, I've lost track. You've saved the Tok'ra, the Tollans, and now the Asgard. I don't know how many other races and civilizations. You're telling me that President Hays wouldn't approve of you two finally having a life of your own? One where you both could be happy?"

"I'm saying, in the grand scheme of things, Jack and I don't matter to any of them."

"Honey, it will work out. And do you know why?" She waited for the shake of Sam's head. "Because you and Jack are meant to be."

"Oh, well in that case."

"No really. It's fate, kismet, destiny. Look at all the other time lines, the alternate universes." She took another bite. "Trust me. You and Jack. It'll happen."

"Fine." She grinned at her friend. "In the meantime, Doctor Frasier, tell me what to do about my breasts."

"As in ...?"

"As in I can't stand for my flak vest to touch me. I can barely stand for me to touch me when I'm showering."

"I can give you some cream to rub on them. It's got a small anesthetic in it. That should help some."

"Thanks, I'll come by your office later today and get it." The two ladies finished lunch and headed back to base.

**Chapter 18**

Samuels watched as Major Carter walked up the corridor towards him. She was unaware of him as she perused the file in her hands. She had taken only a couple of steps past him before he stepped up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her up against him. The pain as his hands grabbed at her extremely sensitive breasts checked her immediate response, costing her a few seconds. She fought down the nausea as she struggled against him.

"Stop struggling, Major. I just wanted a share of the bounty."

"What the hell are you talking about Samuels? Let go of me."

"Why, you only give it out to your buddies in SG1?"

"I wouldn't give it to you if you were the President of the US." She grinned dangerously as she went into action.

Colonel O'Neill rounded the corner at about that moment and, stopping and taking in the scene before him, cocked his head to one side. A low moan was torn from the man on the floor. Carter pulled a little harder on the arm she had forced upwards away from his back as he lay on his stomach. Carter's knee was in the middle of his back, holding the man in place.

"Mood swings, gotta love 'em." He advanced towards them. "Problem, Carter?"

"No sir."

"O'Neill," Samuels grunted out. "Get her off of me!"

O'Neill thought about it for a moment.

"O'Neill!"

"_Thinking_." He told the man. "Ok. Carter, let him up."

"Sir?"

"Let him up. It doesn't look good, a woman in your condition wrestling around in the corridors and besides, Janet told you to take it easy."

"I am, sir."

A grin touched his lips at her affirmation.

"Get her off me, O'Neill!"

She straightened her knee, relieving the pressure from his back and releasing his arm with a toss. He pulled himself up, favoring the arm that had been tortured. "And don't ever touch me or any other woman like that again or you may not have an arm left."

O'Neill stepped forward upon hearing that. "You _touched_ her?" His voice was deceptively low and calm.

"I may have brushed a hand against her, accidentally. I'm putting you on report, Carter for assaulting an officer."

"How about we go do that. Right now. I believe General Hammond is in his office." O'Neill pointed in the direction. "After you, Samuels."

Samuels was still rubbing down his arm when the Colonel's tone finally got through to him. "Actually, O'Neill, I believe that I'll let it slide this time. No need to disturb the General over a misunderstanding."

"On the contrary, Samuels. I feel it hazards an immediate disciplinary action." He pointed to the General's office again.

O'Neill knocked on the door and was rewarded with an "enter" directive. The three stood before the desk, Carter and Samuels at attention, Jack deceptively at ease. "It appears, General, that there has been a direct violation of regulations here."

"In what manner, Colonel?"

"I believe Colonel Samuels has something he would like to report."

The said Colonel glanced from one to the other superior. "Sir, I think that we can let this slide. It was only a misunderstanding."

"Is that true, Major Carter?"

"Not at all, sir. I'm sure I did not misunderstand Colonel Samuels actions and I'm equally sure he did not misunderstand mine."

"And what actions were these, exactly?" No answer appeared forthcoming from either of the two in front of him. "Colonel O'Neill?"

"I came in on the tail end of things, sir."

"Colonel Samuels?"

"Sir. I inadvertently touched the Major, by mistake, I assure you and she, unfortunately misinterpreted the accident."

"Major Carter?"

"Colonel Samuels grabbed me from behind, pulled me against his chest and groped my breasts. By these actions and his subsequent words, I do not think I misinterpreted his intentions. I reciprocated by hitting him in the gut with my elbow, stamping on his right foot and throwing him to the ground where I held him in an arm lock until Colonel O'Neill told me to let him up."

Colonel O'Neill had straightened to his full height upon hearing the whole incident, taking a step towards Samuels. "You son of a- !"

"Stand down, Colonel O'Neill." Was the order given. "Since this appears to be the word of two officers against the other, I think a review board should have the responsibility of determining what disciplinary action should be taken. After they have had time to review the videotapes of the incident, of course. Would you agree, Colonel O'Neill?"

"_I_ know who's lying."

"Be that as it may, these are serious charges. I would like a documented inquiry into the matter."

"Sir, that isn't necessary. I admit to the charges, but adhere to the assurance that it was a mistake and will not happen again. I am not assigned to this base and was on my way back to my assignment when the unfortunate incident occurred. I request that the matter be dropped and Major Carter accept my sincere apologies."

"Major Carter?"

"With one condition, sir. That if any further inappropriate behavior on the part of Colonel Samuels with _any_ female comes to light, that not only this incident be brought out, but that the full extent of punishment be extended to him."

"I agree. This is unofficially on your record, Colonel. It will stay there, flagged." He turned to the other man who appeared totally under control of whatever emotions were going through him. "Colonel O'Neill, get him off my base."

"Yes, sir."

O'Neill followed Samuels to the elevators and kept him company up to the 3rd level where O'Neill hit the stop button, using his card to override any one else's attempt to enter the shaft. He turned to Samuels, stepping close until the two were face to face. O'Neill took hold of Samuels' throat using 3 fingers in a steady pressure. The blood flow was constricted and Samuels fought for air. "If you _ever_ lay even a finger on Major Carter again ... I will use everything I've ever learned on you. You won't even know what hit you. And your arm won't be what is targeted."

"You're threatening an officer, O'Neill." He managed to croak out.

"Yeah, I am." He grinned wickedly before releasing his hold and turning to restart the elevator leaving the other gasping for air. Upon reaching the top, he placed Samuels in the capable hands of the guards with the instructions to "Get him the hell out of my sight." Which they were more than happy to do.

O'Neill made his way to Carter's lab, where he was sure to find her. "You ok?"

"Yes, sir. I'm fine."

He looked at her and grinned. "Didn't even smudge your lipstick, Carter."

She grinned back. "I'm sorry sir. I just seem to have little or no patience these days. And, by the way, wasn't that remark just a bit on the sexist side?"

"Trust me, not meant to be. Especially in light of your earlier demonstration. Anyway, no one has patience with Samuels. You did good, Major. Just be careful of J2 and J3 there."

"J2 and J3?"

"Junior 2 and Junior 3. Teal'c has Junior 1."

"Are you actually comparing our children to a Goa'uld larvae, sir?"

"_So_ not going there, Carter. And before you take offense and try to take me out, just remember, I've got level 4, Black Ops training. And you're pregnant."

"Are you daring me, sir?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. At least not right now."

"All right, sir. How about we meet - - one month after the babies are born. You and me have a date in the gym. Deal?"

"Sweet." His imagination took over.

"Don't count on it, sir." She shot him down with a grin.

**Chapter 19**

Carter had insisted on continuing to work. She pointed out that she mostly just sat and studied items brought to her. She had plenty of people volunteering to help her lift and carry. And she would have gone 'whacko' using one of O'Neill's terms, had she been forced to stay at home and lie in bed. She found that she had a lot more visitors than she did before her pregnancy and they usually showed up in time to help her move items and/or invite her to breakfast, lunch or dinner, depending on the time. Even the General had increased his visits, especially when Jack and SG1 were off world.

Her dad even managed a couple of short visits. The first coming not too long after Sam and Jack's shopping trip. Jack was off world and Sam was in her lab. She was wearing one of the new outfits Jack had bought her. The klaxons went off and General Hammond called her to the Gateroom, informing her that she had a visitor. They had attempted to contact Jacob from the beginning, with no success. He had been on another mission behind lines. So, his first steps from the Stargate faltered as he eyed his daughter waiting for him. "Sam?"

"Dad. It's great to see you."

"What ... Sam?"

"Come with us Jacob. We'll explain everything." General Hammond stepped in.

"Where's O'Neill?"

"Off world, Dad."

"Coward." His voice was almost too low to have heard.

"Dad?"

"Never mind. Let's go upstairs so we can talk in private."

Everything was quickly explained and, with Selmak's help; peace reigned. Jacob was even able to congratulate Jack when he came back through.

"I've got to admit, Jack. When I first came through and saw Sam ... you should be happy you were on another planet."

"So, we're ok, Jacob?"

"I'm getting there. Selmak is attempting to make me see all the advantages." The two men were in the commissary drinking coffee.

"Jacob, I'd never do anything to hurt Sam."

"I know that, Jack. You may think, just because I'm not here very often that I don't see everything that's going on."

"Nothing's going on."

"Of course not. Jack, I'm not a fool. Even Selmak has seen the tension between you two. I only hope this works out for you both and doesn't come back to bite you on the butt. I love Sam, more than anything on this planet or any other. I know what you two have tried to subjugate and I respect your attempt to save not only your career, but Sam's too."

"Jacob, I ..." He looked away from the older man's face, deciding instead to speak to his coffee cup. "I care about Carter. She's very important to ... the SGC and to our team."

"You love her, Jack. And she loves you." He chuckled at the shocked expression on the Colonel's face. "I'm speaking as a father now, not as a General or a Liaison to the Tok'ra. Make her happy, that's all I ask."

"I'll do my best." Was the solemn promise.

**Chapter 20**

It had been hard on her and Colonel O'Neill during the pregnancy. They tried to make time for just the two of them to talk and be together. They both felt they needed to discuss things, as she progressively grew larger with their babies. She would look up every so often to see his eyes on her. She melted with the softness she read in them. He had spoken truly and had been with her every step of the way, attending all the checkups and attending the Lamaze class with her. Although, the instructor and several of the other attendees were very happy when Daniel had to stand in for him once due to his getting injured enough to have to stay in the infirmary overnight. It appeared the Colonel was not very good at taking orders, an attribute Carter was well aware of, but which did not endear him to the instructor. He balked at several things, especially when he thought Carter might be put in discomfort. He wasn't particularly fond of watching the video presented either.

"Sir, I'm sure you've seen a lot worse. Things with a lot more blood and guck." Was her response to his reaction.

"It's not the blood and guck, Carter. That was an ugly kid. What if we have ugly kids? It's not like you can send them back."

"Jack, look at Carter and tell me you think she could ever have an ugly kid."

"Daniel, look at me." Was the retort.

Carter did as Daniel was instructed and looked at the tall man before her. "I don't know, sir. With the distinct possibility of swelling your head even more than usual, I think we've got a good chance of having at least decent looking kids. Especially if they have your eyes."

"You like my eyes?" He grinned, leaning in towards her.

"Get a room, guys." Was Daniel's response. "Oh, yeah, too late."

So, in spite of her strictly supervised pregnancy due to the infants she carried being the possible salvation of the Asgard race, Sam found she was enjoying being pregnant. And though she enjoyed all the attention, her favorite time was when it was just her and Jack. She still had not had the nerve to call him that out loud. He was still Sir or Colonel to her and she remained Carter. Whenever O'Neill was on Earth they made a point of spending all their down time together. Sometimes with their friends, and sometimes just the two of them.

He had insisted on SG1 painting the room for her. They moved the furniture and set everything up in her house with a second room in his own house fully equipped with all the necessities for when the babies stayed at his. She had been overwhelmed when the crib had arrived.

"Sir, this is not the crib we ordered." She informed him as the deliverymen moved it through the hall.

Watching the men set it up where they were told he nodded "Yeah, it's the one I ordered." He told her.

"I picked out the other one. The Jenny Lind." She was positive as she ran her hands over the beautiful woodwork.

"But, this is the one you wanted. I saw you looking at it. Besides, it was made in Ireland. It's only right that an O'Neill should sleep in it. The second one will be here in a couple of months. In plenty of time." He watched as her eyes glistened. "Hey, Carter. I didn't mean to make you cry. We can return them." He started to call the deliverymen back.

"Sir, don't even think about having them take it back."

"Really?" He smiled.

"Really. It's the most beautiful crib I've ever seen. And you've done a fantastic job on the room." The room had been decorated in an unusual theme for an infant's room. Astronomical posters decorated the walls with glow in the dark stars pasted on the ceiling as various constellations.

They stood in the doorway, looking over the room. "You know, Carter, it's going to be a little cramped in here with two."

"I know. I've thought about moving or even adding on. I know at first it'll be ok, but once they start growing..."

Neither of them noticed how closely they were standing to one another or the fact that Sam was leaning into him as his hand rested on her hip. At least not at first. The heat from their bodies finally worked its way through to their brains and they each smiled, secretly.

"Maybe, after things have settled down some, we can discuss the future and make some decisions concerning it."

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." She held onto that hope, as did he.

**Chapter 21**

As Carter's time got nearer, Jack took to staying at her house, sleeping in the den on the sofa bed. His off-world missions had been put on hold for the last few weeks and he and Carter agreed to just relax and do as little as possible. She was feeling particularly heavy and tired easily. Janet was thrilled at how the pregnancy had progressed and took her roll very seriously; insisting on bed rest often and often bringing dinner over so she knew Sam was getting fed properly.

Today Sam could not find a comfortable position. Janet had told her the babies had 'dropped' and the ensuing pressure on her bladder and kidneys were causing her to urinate even more frequently and her back to ache continuously. When Jack came in that evening, she had curled up on the floor in the living room attempting to support her back with the cushions from the sofa.

"Carter, you ok?" He knelt beside her, noticing the paleness of her face.

"Just can't seem to get comfortable." She told him. "My back is kind of aching."

"Let me see if I can help." He moved the cushions and then helped her up. "Put your arms around my neck."

She looked at him with raised brows.

"No funny stuff, Carter, I promise. I know a little about back pain." He reassured her.

"I didn't exactly expect you were going to ravage me, sir. Especially the way I look." She did as he told her, locking her arms around his neck.

Their eyes locked and she held her breath as his went from chocolate brown and tender to almost black and filled with what she thought at first was anger and then realized was desire. Her own eyes widened. He desired her?

"You look beautiful, Carter." His voice was soft and low with a hint of huskiness. Before she could think of a response, if one was even needed, his head lowered to hers and their lips met. At first, barely touching and then progressing to a bruising need to possess and be possessed. Tongues dueled and hands branded each new place discovered. "Samantha." He breathed her name as they came up for air. She had never heard her name spoken so erotically. "You are the most beautiful woman on this world or any we've ever explored." He rested his forehead against hers. "I'm not good with words or feelings, but you have to know what you mean to me. What this," he brushed his fingers across her swollen stomach, "means to me."

"The Asgard ..."

"To hell with the Asgard. These babies are ours. I mean, of course, we'll help them, but these are ours. You and I made them and you and I will raise them, love them and keep them safe."

"You love them?" She asked in wonder. "Even now?"

"I'm not completely devoid of feeling, Carter. Why wouldn't I love them?"

Her arms tightened around his neck. "Say it again." She ordered.

"What?"

"My name."

He grinned at her in that cocky way of his. "Carter."

She reciprocated by nipping at his shoulder. Hard.

"Ok, ok." He gave in willingly. "Samantha." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Now you."

"Jack." She recited for him.

"Very good. I was beginning to wonder if there was a block in your memory where my name was concerned. Now, hold on." He stood taller, pulling her up with him until she was on her tiptoes. He supported her weight easily. "How's the back?" He asked after a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes again.

"What?"

"Your back. How is it feeling?"

She took a moment to experiment. "Great. How did you do that?"

"Told you. Lots of experience. Except I have to use the inverter to get mine pulled back into alignment." He moved her over to the sofa after replacing the cushions. "You sit, I'll get us something to drink."

He returned with a beer for himself and a glass of milk for her. Plopping down beside her, he raised her feet to the coffee table and then sat down next to her, planting his own feet next to hers. His arm draped over her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. His free hand lazily traced patterns onto her upper back.

"You know, we need to decide on some names." He told her. "Otherwise Daniel and Teal'c will decide for us."

"They'll end up being named for some Egyptian or Greek tragedy. How about Isis and Osiris?"

"Isis and Osiris O'Neill." He tasted the sounds, appearing to ponder them. "How about ... not." He was adamant.

"You're sure?" She looked up into the laughing brown eyes.

"I think I can say I'm most definitely, positively, unequivocally sure."

"Sir," she had become sober again. "What about their last name?"

"I guess we could hyphenate them." He answered, not quite sure what she preferred.

"That can be confusing. Especially once they start school." She was equally hesitant.

"If my opinion means anything ..." he began. "I would like for them to have my name."

"You would?"

"Not that I'm trying to push you aside. I just would be proud to let everyone know they're mine." He inhaled the fragrance of her hair and his arm tightened across her shoulders. She looked up at the change in atmosphere. "Sam, I'd like you to have my name too."

"Why would ... sir?"

"In my own inept way, Sam, I'm asking if you want to get married. To me." He tried to use his usual aloofness in the statement, but failed when he felt her stiffen. "You don't have to." He assured her. "I just thought that, you know, if you wanted ... I'd be ..." he couldn't finish.

"What would you be, sir?" She needed something more from him. Something he apparently wasn't able or willing to give. Or at least she thought he wasn't.

"I'm asking you, my most brilliant, beautiful treasure to marry someone who isn't fit to clean your boots."

"I thought you were asking me to marry _you_."

"That would be me, the boot cleaner." He explained.

"I got it sir. I was being sarcastic."

"Oh." He waited through two minutes of silence. "So?"

"What about regs?"

"I think the President has already taken care of that, Carter."

"Only the part about the babies. You and I haven't been cleared for fraternization."

"Well, we're not able to fraternize for now. And I'm not so sure I'm concerned about the regs as much as I was. In the grand scheme of things, what's a court martial? As many times as we've saved the planet, not to mention all our so-called allies, I think you and I deserve a little happiness. And I can't think of anything making me more happier than to marry the best the galaxy has to offer, unless it was to have kids with her and since that part's already taken care of ..."

"So, you're willing to brave court martial and possibly prison for me?"

"I have no intention of serving any time in prison. I won't be separated from you and them." He placed a hand on her stomach. "That would kind of defeat the purpose, don't ya think?"

She was pulled into his arms again as he leaned in to kiss her. She responded, never getting enough of his kisses now that she had actually sampled them. The thought made her grin, working into a chuckle.

"What?" He was wary.

"I was thinking. How many other couples go about this all wrong. First, you get me pregnant, without ever experiencing the act of conception, then we get married and then we have sex."

"See, I knew you and I thought alike. And does that mean you're saying yes?"

"Yes. I do believe it does. But, I don't want to get married tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because, tonight I want to just cuddle up to the man I love and pick names for our babies."

"I can live with that. Seeing as we can't do anything else yet anyway."

They had been at the names for over 2 hours, stopping long enough to heat up one of Janet's frozen dinners she had brought over earlier that week.

"As much as I love our friends, I don't see how we can name them after all of them. They'd end up with a half dozen names each. And if we just pick one or two friends, someone is going to have hurt feelings."

"Well, no Junior." He was equally adamant. "He'd be either Junior or Jackie or Little Jack all of his life. None of those would work. And John is taken by ... John." He frowned. "That didn't even sound right to me."

"You mean John O'Neill, the cloned you. Do you still hear from him?"

"Sometimes. He's doing pretty well. Got a new girlfriend."

"How many does that make?" She smiled.

"I think it's an even dozen. Kid's doing a hell of a lot better than I ever did."

"You're expecting me to believe you didn't have every girl in your class drooling for you?"

"I wasn't in school enough for the girls to notice me." He told her.

"Oh, I would bet they noticed. I see you as the school bad boy, and I imagine they were all hoping _you'd_ notice _them_. Besides, all you'd have to do would be to turn those eyes at one and she'd probably be willing to die for you or have your baby."

He got a funny look on his face as what she said registered. "You mean like all the times you've protected me off world and saved my ass. And now you are having my babies. Carter ... I think you just said you like me."

"We're not in high school, sir. I just said that you were a challenge that any female would love to take on. I just got the lucky straw." She moved closer, burying her head in his flannel shirt. "How about naming them after the grandparents? What were your parent's names?"

"Michael James and Bridget Alynn. How about yours?"

"Jacob Andrew and Elizabeth Anne. So if it's two boys we name them after our dads. Two girls after our mothers and if it's a boy and a girl we combine the names. How about Jacob Michael and Elizabeth Alynn?

"Works for me."

She moved against him again, stretching her back and rolling her shoulders.

"Back hurting again?"

"A little. I need to take a bathroom break."

He helped her up by pushing against her bottom as she rose. She smacked his hand away. "Hey, just trying to help."

"Yeah, yeah." She made it about halfway to her bathroom when she stopped suddenly, grabbing at her stomach. "Sir?" her voice sounded small even to herself. She put more emotion into it as she felt the warm gush flow down her legs. "Jack!"

**Chapter 22**

He jumped up, running to her side. "What?"

She pointed to the puddle on the floor.

"What, you couldn't make it? No big deal."

"Jack, that's the birth water. My water just broke. And I'm not feeling very ..." She grabbed at him as he reached for her, catching her as her legs gave way. His arms holding her as she rode out the threatening darkness.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, just a minute, it's passing." She reassured him.

He waited until she seemed to get over the dizziness. She started to straighten up and take a step, but before she could, he pulled her against him and scooped her up in his arms, making his way to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and began removing her sodden clothes. He searched her drawers until he found an old t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. He found socks to put on her feet, which felt like ice. He then propped her up against the headboard with pillows supporting her back.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the base?"

"Hang on. I've got it covered." He pulled his cell phone from his back pocket and pressed one of the programmed numbers. "Doc? Yeah, it's time. We'll meet you there."

He then called Daniel and Teal'c and the General and sent them each on their own missions, which apparently he had worked out with them previously.

"I'm impressed." She told him as he grabbed a small duffle she had readied and got several towels from the bathroom.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to put these in the truck." He informed her.

She nodded, but was unable to say anything as the first really strong contraction took her speech away.

"Sam?" He was at her side immediately, dropping the items on the end of the bed. "Breath, honey. Remember?"

She nodded again and did as he told her. "It's ok. Go do what you have to."

"When it's over." He told her, taking her hand and stroking her cheek with his other.

She was able to breath again in just a short moment. "Ok, go."

He grabbed the stuff again and ran down the hall and out to his truck. The duffle was shoved to the back seat and the towels covered the front passenger side of the vehicle. He made it back to Sam before the next contraction came and he sat holding her through it. "Ok. It's time to get to the truck." He advised, starting to lift her.

"No, Jack. I think it would be better for me to walk." She stood on shaky legs.

"Let me know if you start to feel too weak to walk." He held her up and walked with her slowly out of the house, pausing to lock the door and then got her to the truck. He drove quickly, but safely to the Mountain base, fully aware of his precious cargo. The sentries had been warned and waved him through without stopping him for ID. Obviously, the General had done his job.

She leaned into him as the next contraction hit her as they were in the elevator. "That's the 4th one in ..." he looked at his watch. "45 minutes." He looked at her for confirmation.

She could only nod as she rode out the wave. As it passed, she spoke for the first time since they left the house. "You called me honey."

"Did I?" He stared at the numbers on the panel as they counted down to the floor the infirmary was on. He felt her stiffen against him. "Another one?"

"No." She had a hurt look on her face.

"What?" He turned to hold her with both arms. "Dizzy? Feel like puking?"

"Didn't it mean anything to you?"

"What?" He was at a total loss.

"When you called me honey. That's the first time you've ever used an endearment when you were talking to me."

He grinned. "Out loud. In my mind I've called you honey a lot. For quite a while now. I've called you other things, too."

"I can imagine." She matched his grin. "Like what?"

He hugged her close, his mouth close to her ear. "Like baby, honey, love of my life, snookems, scientist, pain in the ... neck."

"Now you're teasing."

"Trying to take your mind off things. But really, I've thought of you like that in my mind. I was afraid it might slip out sometime, you know like when the General asked my opinion of a mission."

"That would have been ... entertaining." She agreed.

The gray steel doors opened onto the faces of Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond and Siler. "Hey guys." O'Neill acknowledged them. "Want to make a hole so I can get Carter to the Doc?"

They parted just like the Red Sea in the Ten Commandments and Jack escorted Carter down the corridor. Their entourage followed. "Have the Asgard been called? And Jacob?" He called over his shoulder to them.

Daniel answered. "Yes, Jack. The Asgard are in the infirmary setting up their equipment. All non-essential personnel have been vacated from the area and Jacob is on his way.

Janet met them at the door. "How far apart and how strong?" She took Sam's other arm as Jack got her over to the bed. "She's had 4 contractions and they seem pretty hard."

"Sam?"

"Five counting this one." she forced out. " Jack." Her voice broke on his name.

"Sam. Breath. Come on, look at me." He used his Colonel voice, which always got her attention. She followed his orders to the letter and took a long cleansing breath when it was over.

Janet took over, pointing Jack over to the nurse who was holding a scrub gown for him. He allowed her to put it on him and tie the top tie, never taking his eyes off of Sam until Janet pulled the screen closed. She helped Sam remove the sweat pants but allowed her to keep on the t-shirt, as it seemed comfortable on her. She then placed the fetal monitor on Sam's stomach. The sounds of two tiny heartbeats filled the silence of the room.

Janet smiled at the sound. "Strong and steady." Was her diagnosis.

Jack finally noticed the Asgard contingency in the far corner of the room. Thor was there, but did not attempt to speak. He just nodded to Jack in that regal manner of his. Jack could see Daniel and General Hammond in the observation area. Teal'c knocked on the door of the infirmary and stepped inside.

"O'Neil, Major Carter's father has arrived." He then too nodded at O'Neill and left to join the others in the glass room.

"Jacob." He gestured over to the curtained area. "Carter's over there. Janet's getting her prepped. Glad you could make it."

"I'm glad you could too, Jack."

"Wouldn't have missed it, sir."

"You're a good man, Jack. Take care of my baby."

"Always, sir."

"Jack, come on over. She's ready and things are moving pretty fast."

Jack joined Carter, standing next to her and taking her hand in his. He watched the monitors for a moment. "They doing ok, Doc?"

"So far it's looking good. Only, her labor appears to be going a little faster than normal. Sam, you've dilated to 7 and you're 75 effaced. Are you sure the contractions didn't start sooner?"

"The first I noticed was the one when my water broke. I have been having pretty bad backaches all day."

"Ok. Well, all we can do right now is wait. I'll have the nurse bring you a cup of ice chips. No drinking, no eating. I'm going to see if Thor needs anything special and I'll be back to check on you in about an hour. Let me know immediately if there's anything in the meantime."

Jack only nodded; his attention was totally on the woman on the bed. She smiled up at him. "Finally. I didn't think we'd ever get to this day."

He kissed her forehead, oblivious to the eyes watching them. Sam, however, was acutely aware of them. "I wish it didn't have to be so public. Even if it is our friends. This has all felt so communal."

"There's no one here but us." He kissed her lips. "We're the only people who exist in this world."

She started to answer him when she was hit with another contraction. She focused on the chocolate eyes in front of her, drawing strength from him. "That was a lot stronger than the others." She informed him when it finally ended. "And it seemed to last a long time."

He nodded, glancing at the monitors again as if they could give him the answers he searched for.

She and Jack continued on this way for the next hour, Sam growing more and more tired as the pains grew stronger. They seemed to drain her. She held onto Jack's hand desperately. Finally, as a tear managed to escape from the corner of her eye, Jack called out "Janet!"

The doctor came on a run, hearing the urgency in his voice. "Ok, I'm here, Sam. Let me check you." Her hands disappeared under the sheet and her face took on a look of severe concentration. Jack helped Sam breath through the examination, sweat breaking out on her face, which he wiped gently away.

"I don't believe it, but you're dilated to 10 and full effaced, Sam. This is one of the fastest multiple births that I've attended." She called the nurse over and spoke softly, giving the woman her orders. "Jack, I need you to prop Sam up on the next contraction. Hold her up and help her count. Sammie, you're going to push on the next one. Concentrate and push just like you practiced. Count to ten, relax and push again. You got it?"

Both nodded as they moved into position. Janet paused long enough to nod at the others in the booth. Then she got into her position.

"Here it comes." Sam informed them. Jack held her shoulders, pushing her up slightly and counted for her, his voice whispering in her ear. "8,9,10. Ok Sam, take a deep breath again. And now, one more and hold it." He moved her into position again. Her hand groped for his and he enveloped the small fingers with his own.

"Jack, I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can. You can do anything. You're the best, strongest woman around. You can kick Goa'uld butt across the universe. You beat all the odds."

"I've had some help." She acknowledged, smiling shakily.

"Just like now. I'm here honey, I'm not going anywhere."

"You called me honey again."

"I won't tell if you won't." He grinned at her.

"Oh, here it is again." She bit her lip as he moved her into position again.

"Just a little more, Sam. I can see the head crowning. Push, Sammie, now."

Sam pushed with all her might. The only thing that registered with her was the pressure between her legs and Jack's strong hands holding her up. A scream was tore from her as the head was delivered. She collapsed against Jack for only a moment until the next contraction bore down on her. The shoulders slipped out and then the nurse was wrapping the baby in a warm blanket. Janet lay the baby on Sam's chest as she tied and cut the cord. Jack couldn't take his eyes off of the tiny being who was currently letting everyone know exactly how it felt to be torn from the warm environment. Janet suctioned the nose and mouth and handed the baby back to the nurse. The nurse placed the baby into an incubator and then returned. Janet sat back down to wait the arrival of the 2nd baby. "Whoa. The head's crowning already." She snapped to attention, moving her hands into place.

A soft moan escaped Sam's tightly pursed lips.

"It's ok, Sam. Almost over. One down and one to go."

"Don't you dare make any jokes Jack O'Neill."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Oh, oh, oh." She whimpered. "Here it comes again."

The movements of the last 20 minutes were repeated and, finally, Sam lay back, exhausted as Janet cleaned up baby #2.

"Can we see them?" Sam asked.

"What do we have?" Was Jack's question.

"You have a boy and a girl. Your son was born at 1834 and your daughter at 1850." She motioned the nurse over and they handed one of the babies to each of the parents. "For twins, they're in excellent health. A good birth weight; he's bigger at 5 lbs 14 ozs, 20 inches, APGAR of 8. She's 5 lbs 8 ozs, 19 inches, APGAR of 9. Sam, Jack, you guys rock."

They could hear muted applause from the observation room, but only had eyes for each other and their babies.

**Chapter 23**

Janet allowed each of them to come in to see the babies and congratulate the proud parents, but only for a few minutes. She could see the exhaustion in Sam's eyes. She also saw Sam cut her eyes several times to where the Asgard stood. They didn't say anything, to anyone. They remained on the outside of the congratulatory group. Janet watched them too. The Colonel did not. He kept his eyes firmly away from that area of the infirmary. He allowed the others to see and hold the babies and kept watch over Sam to make sure she was not being overwhelmed. His eyes signaled to Janet and he gave a small nod towards Sam. She agreed.

"All right, everyone. I know you're all thrilled about all of this, but my patients need rest right now. Go, buy gifts and come back later."

Each agreed reluctantly to leave, kissing Sam's cheek and the top of the babies' heads. Jack got either a handshake or a punch to the shoulder (from Daniel after which Teal'c followed suit with a confused frown). There was finally silence once again in the infirmary with only the beeps and blips from the machines that was continuous.

Jack sat next to Sam's bed, still holding one of the babies. He wasn't sure which at this point, as they had been passed around so much. He felt more than saw Thor approach them. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense and his jaw tightened.

"O'Neill, Major Carter. We of the Asgard wish to offer our congratulations on the safe arrival of your offspring. Our respect goes to each of you. Our gratitude for what you are doing for our race." He bowed his head to them.

"Thank you, Thor." Sam stated softly.

O'Neill could say nothing. He glanced at the equipment in the corner of the room and back at the being in front of him. Sam saw the battle going on inside of him and touched his arm gently, bringing his attention to her. Her eyes delved into his and he felt her understanding. "It will be all right, Jack. They won't be hurt. It's just like another blood test."

"They're too small."

"I know." She agreed. "But we have to know."

"Major Carter, we're ready when you are, but we understand you may need time alone with your offspring. We will be waiting in your briefing room until you call us."

"Thor." The being stopped at the door. "Thanks, buddy."

"You are welcome." And he exited along with the others.

The two new parents smiled at each other and at the infant each held. A look passed between them and then Sam sat up straighter and made room as they both laid the babies on the bed, one across Sam's lap and the other next to her and pulled the blankets away from the tiny bodies.

"I'm counting 10 fingers, 10 toes, two eyes, blue. Hair's light. I've got the girl," she informed him.

"Ok. 10, 10, 2, dark, I can't tell what color, Hair looks darker than hers. And, _oh yeah_, boy."

The babies didn't protest the examination too much, but the parents wrapped them up tightly again before exchanging them. "His eyes are going to be just like yours." Sam informed him.

"Mini me and mini you." He broke it down to basics. "Ah, this one's starting to fuss."

Janet came over. "They're probably getting pretty hungry. Usually, the mother nurses them right away, but I didn't think you'd want a crowd for that too." She handed a bottle to Jack and assisted Sam to get comfortable as she moved the baby to her breast.

"I ... should I leave?" He had noticed Sam pulling on the bottom of her t-shirt.

Janet burst out laughing. The other two looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry, but it's funny. You two have twins together and you've never seen her breasts."

"And this is cause for laughing?" He was put out. "Besides, I never said I hadn't ..." He stopped at the stares from the women.

"When?" Was Janet's question. "You mean you two ..."

"No. We haven't." Sam was sure. "Unless, did we do anything during that time loop thing? Something I should know about? Something that would cause you to wear that cat ate the canary look you kept giving me? Sir?"

"No. Nothing like that. I didn't mean to imply ... we haven't, you know. I was just ... Ok. During that cryo thing with Hathor, you weren't exactly wearing your BDU's. And when you sat up ..." She had never quite seen him stammer in this way.

"Sir, did you ... look?"

"Sam, he's male, of course he looked."

"Hey! I tried not to. But I might have seen some. I don't think this is something that should be discussed in front of the munchkins." He made a command decision.

"Right." Sam pulled the shirt up the rest of the way and the baby latched onto the nipple she presented.

"Why does this one get a bottle and that one gets the good stuff?"

"Because for one, they have to get used to both and two Sam may not have enough to satisfy them yet. Besides, this way, you get to feed one. In a few minutes you can trade off. That way everybody's satisfied."

"Doc, I may be happy about all of this, but satisfied is not a word I'd use." His eyes were glued to the expanse of breast the baby's head did not cover on Carter.

"Frustration's a bitch, Colonel." Janet took great delight in telling him. "And you've got about 6 more weeks of it." She grinned and went to her office.

"What did that mean?" He looked over at the closed door.

"No sex for 6 weeks." Sam explained.

"Six weeks, six years. Feels the same to me. You know, I knew the Doc was mean, I didn't know she was sadistic."

"I'm sure we could come up with something to relieve your frustration in the meantime, Colonel."

"Not if you keep calling me that. And are you suggesting what I hope you are?"

"Give me a few days to get my strength back and we'll see." He watched as the tip of her tongue ran across her lips.

"As great as that sounds and as tempting as you are," he gently wiped a finger along the path her tongue had taken, "I think I want to wait until you and I can relieve our frustrations together. But, I don't know if I can last if you don't stop doing things like that." He could feel his jeans getting tighter. "How sick is this? You just give birth, to twins no less, and about all I can think about is getting you in bed."

"I think that's about the nicest thing a man can say to a woman who has just gone through birth and knows how she looks."

"You mean gorgeous?" He leaned over the bed; careful of the baby he held and kissed her. "Samantha, thank you."

"Jack, thank you."

**Chapter 24**

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. After the babies had been checked over by their parents, fed, changed and dressed. It came time for reality. Janet placed them together in a single incubator and wheeled them over to the corner of the room. Thor and Heimdall were called in and Jack had to leave the room in order for them to do the testing. He signaled his apology to Sam and she nodded, letting him know it was understood.

The samples were taken and everyone waited for the results. Janet gave Sam a mild sedative in order for her to get some rest, which she wasn't doing worrying about what was being done in the corner. She heard the babies crying. Janet brought them over to her as soon as the tests had been completed lying them next to her and called Jack back in. They held the babies close, patting and rubbing and trying to get the memory of what they'd had done out of their minds. The babies quieted soon and Sam and Jack still held them. Sam's eyes closed as the sedative took affect and Jack lay them back into the incubator, side by side, and then took his place in the chair next to Sam. Holding her hand and with the other hand on the incubator, he lay his head on the bed and fell asleep too. Janet saw the position he was in and made a call to the General making arrangements for the new family's comfort.

She woke the Colonel gently. "Colonel O'Neill, I want you to come with me."

"I'm not leaving Sam."

"It's all right, Sam and the babies are coming too."

"Where?" his training took over so he was completely aware of his surroundings in a matter of seconds.

"We've got a room set up for you. For all of you to stay together until you can go home."

He followed the gurney as the orderlies took Sam and the nurse rolled the babies in their makeshift crib to one of the VIP rooms. The bed had been made and he helped Sam from her hospital bed into the double bed, making sure she was comfortable. The babies' incubators were placed next to the bed and she fell back to sleep within seconds.

"Ok, sir. Now you." Janet pointed to the spot next to Sam.

"Doc ..."

"General Hammonds orders, sir." She told him. "He said you and Sam were to be given this room for your use for the next few days. Once the Asgard have finished their tests and I've given Sam and the little ones their walking papers, you can take them home."

He was too tired to argue, especially since it was exactly what he wanted. He lay down next to Sam. Not too close. Janet closed the door behind her. He glanced around searching for the video camera he knew was in the room. In the corner he saw it, the red light was dead. He grinned to himself and moved closer to Sam, placing his arm around her waist as he drew her up next to him. After a final glance at the woman in his arms and the two tiny lives sleeping next to them, he allowed himself to fall completely asleep.

Cassie was brought in to watch over the babies so Sam and Jack could both attend the meeting with the Asgard. Sam sat next to Jack and he grasped her hand tightly, out of view. Daniel, Teal'c and Janet were present for support as was Jacob Carter. General Hammond presided in his usual chair and the group was complete with the arrival of Thor and Heimdall.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter. The Asgard wish to first make you aware that we have become cognizant over the last several months of what it is we have asked of you. I apologize for myself and my species that we did not understand all of the ramifications of what we asked. You have both come to our aide many times and we appreciate your efforts. However, this situation has placed the whole of our race in your hands. I am unable to express our gratitude and respect as there are no words in our language or yours to equal the sacrifices you have made on our behalf."

"Does that mean it worked?"

"Yes, O'Neill. We were successful."

"How effective will it be?" Carter asked.

"We believe that the new DNA strain made possible by your children, along with the new cloning process we have developed, the Asgard will have another millennia to develop a permanent solution. The combination of the Ancient gene and the protein marker and our own corrected DNA should be able to be synthesized sooner than we expected. It would appear that our calculations are accurate and we may only need approximately one of your years before we will be able to fully synthesize our own strand. Especially with there being two of them."

This information was greeted with relief and the meeting was ended as each congratulated the other on their parts in bringing the success about.

"Hey, Thor. Come look at all the great presents." O'Neill held up a pair of baby sized SG1 hats similar to the ones that O'Neill often wore and had the official insignia above the brim. "These are from General Hammond. Just have to get the brims shaped right. That's important." He pointed out other gifts from the large pile. Daniel found this in Katherine's Egyptian stuff. It's an ancient artifact and very expensive and I am not allowed to mess with it. Teal'c and Bra'tac gave each of them an amulet from their planet. It stands for freedom. Janet made these herself." He showed off two hand crocheted blankets and pointed out several other items.

Thor glanced at each of the items as they were presented. "This is a human tradition? To give a gift for a child's birth?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Then the Asgard will give a gift also."

"Thor, it's ok. You don't have to do that." Carter objected.

"It is the tradition." He held out his hand and a beam touched his palm. When it disappeared, there was 2 teardrop shaped stones. "Keep these near your children. If there comes a time when they are in danger, use them. They will summon me or one of my associates immediately. No matter where we are."

Jack looked at the devices. "Sweet." He picked one up and examined it. Thor handed the other to Carter.

"Thank you. It's a wonderful gift."

"Your children's safety is of the utmost importance. Not only because of what they are doing for us. But also because they are _your _children. The Asgard will protect them with our lives. We will see you again in two of your months." And with that, he turned to leave. Heimdall preceeded him up the ramp, but Thor stopped at the bottom and returned to where O'Neill and Carter waited. "O'Neill, Major Carter, I wish to tell you also, even though the Asgard have expressed their appreciation for what you have both done for us, I would like you to know that I, myself, am quite aware of the problems and sacrifice you have made. I was aware of the deep feelings that you have for each other when I asked this of you and it was for that reason I pushed for the choice to involve you both. I had hoped that, not only could you save our race; but you could enjoy the happiness which you both deserve."

"Thor ..." Carter began.

"I am aware of the regulations that have caused you to withhold your feelings, Major Carter. I am stating these things to you and O'Neill alone. It is my hope that these children will also be your salvation and bring you joy."

"So you knew?" O'Neill grinned.

The being nodded in his regal way. "Allies assist allies."

Sam knelt down and gave a very careful hug to the alien and kissed his cheek. "Friends help friends."

Thor nodded again. "It is so."

O'Neill extended his hand to help Carter up and the other to Thor. "Thanks." Was his simple expression. "Keep in touch, buddy."

Thor took the extended hand and informed them; "If you ever need anything ... contact us." He then turned and stepped up the ramp and through the Stargate.

"The little ..." O'Neill grinned. "He planned this all this?"

"It appears so." Carter agreed. "You're not angry?"

"Well, let's see. It's got me you, twins, pretty much everything I could have asked for. You're the certified genius. What do you think?"

"I think we need to get back to our babies."

"See, I knew you were smart." They turned to leave the room, both wearing large smiles but were halted by General Hammond who was waiting for them. He was flanked by Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob and Janet.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter," the General stood and addressed them taking a formal looking paper from a folder in his hand. "I have one more gift for you. This just arrived from the President of the United States and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. 'Regulations regarding the fraternization between officers assigned to the StarGate Command have been altered to state that any fraternization between officers and/or enlisted personnel will be left to the discretion of the Commanding Officer of that site and is subject to his approval or disapproval. Under this general order the officers and/or enlisted personnel are not to allow said fraternization to become a detriment to their duties, are not to engage in inappropriate behavior while off world or on any assigned mission and are not to allow the safety and welfare of their unit, this country, planet or allied planets to be compromised." He grinned at the two. "In other words, you two are hereby ordered by your Commanding Officer, Me, to get your act together and give those two babies a name."

"Yes, sir." Both officers came to an abrupt attention, saluting their CO.

**Chapter 25**

Sam and Jack decided to move into Jack's house, as it was larger than hers. Before he would let her come home, he contacted the Asgard and they assisted him in adding on a safe room. It was made up of the same material as the ship "The O'Neill" had been and had a force field which could be activated as well as the highest technological field radio equipment available which was directly linked to SGC. Sam was sorry for the room Jack had set up at her home only a couple of months earlier, but he replicated it in what had been his den and was now a nursery. He moved the den downstairs and made room for Sam's computer and desk in the same room. Sam was overwhelmed in the amount of work he had accomplished in the few short days before Janet cleared the 3 of them to leave the base. Jack admitted he'd had a lot of help from, not only Daniel and Teal'c but several of the other SG units currently on downtime.

Several weeks later, Sam sat on the deck with Jack. The twins rested in a portable bassinet between them. She propped her feet up on a chair Jack had placed across from her as she sipped her tea. Her head lay back against the chair and her eyes were closed. Jack drank a beer and fought to keep his eyes open.

Instantly, he became alert, although with no outward show. He felt the danger but as of yet, saw none. He casually walked the distance across the deck and back, stretching to his full 6'2". His movements woke Carter from her dozing and she watched him appreciatively, yet knowing something was wrong. Years of observing the man made her exceptionally tuned in to his survival instincts.

"Colonel?" She spoke softly.

"Try Jack, Carter, We're at home."

"Try telling _me_ what's going on."

He came over to her and placed both hands on the arms of her chair, leaning in towards her. He kissed her, whispering as he did so, "We've got a visitor. And they don't want us to know they're there. Southwest corner, by the shed." He continued to kiss her, small quick movements as he explained further. "I want you to act like you're putting the munchkins to bed. Put them in the safe room and stay there with them. If anything happens, use the stones to call Thor."

She stood, as he instructed and touched his cheek softly. "Be careful." She told him as she played out her part. Opening the screen door, she pushed the bassinet inside, blowing a kiss to him as she closed the door. As soon as she was out of site, she grabbed the babies and ran to the safe room. She lay the babies in the cots and slipped one of the Asgard stones next to them, placing the other in her pocket. She secured the room and hurried to their bedroom where she opened a special cabinet in their closet. She grabbed a vest, slipping it on quickly and then picked up her P90. She made her way to the front of the house, searching through the blinds but observing nothing out of the ordinary. She then went back through the kitchen, staying out of site of anyone who might be out back. Then, she waited.

Jack had placed himself in full view, sitting on the corner block of the deck. He gazed around his property, lazily. Everything looked normal, just a man enjoying the sun on his face. His sunglasses hid the coldness that had consumed him. His instincts had taken over and Carter _almost_ felt sorry for whoever dared enter his world. Jack saw a flash coming from the side of the shed. It was repeated and he picked up the pattern. Morse. He grinned at the wording and took off his sunglasses, looking directly at the spot. He nodded slightly. A figure emerged. Jack kept his stance casual, but had somehow gotten his pistol into his hand without being seen and now held it hidden in his crossed arms. The figure approached slowly.

"Harry." O'Neill acknowledged. "_I come in peace_? Couldn't you come up with anything cornier?"

"Are you going to shoot me?"

"Probably, some day."

"Ok. I can live with that. I heard about your news. Congratulations."

"Thank you." O'Neill did not give anything away. "So this is what? A social call?"

"You might say that."

"Most people come to the front door and knock, Harry."

"You should know by now, I'm not most people." He started to take something out of his pocket and froze as Jack's gun came into view.

"Harry, Harry. _You_ should know by now that I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. And right now, that wouldn't be very far. You've put on weight."

"What makes you think I came alone? There could be someone watching you right now. Or I could have shot you instead of showing myself to you. I still could."

"Well, you could try. But then Carter would just have to shoot you." He motioned and she appeared at the doorway, her gun leveled at Harry. He noticed her sights were set a little low and swallowed hard.

Jack saw the gesture and smiled. "She's a mom now. You know how protective they are. If you thought she was good before ..." He let the sentence hang.

"Ok, ok." He put his hands in view. "I really came here to warn you, Jack."

"To warn me? Warm and fuzzy here."

"This is for real, Jack. You know you've made a lot of enemies. Kinsey is highest on that list."

"Kinsey's an ass. And out of power."

"Not if he can get his hands on your kids. And he will try. There's a plan being cooked up as we speak."

"Then, this time he'll die."

"Probably. But, I thought you should be warned."

"And why is that? Because we're such good buddies?"

"Look, O'Neill. There's no love lost between us, granted. But I do respect you. And I really like Major Carter."

"Hey." he moved the gun in his direction.

"But mostly, I just don't like Kinsey or the people he plays with. You've been warned. That's all I came here for." He turned and started off.

"Hey, Harry. Wanna beer?"

The man turned back and smiled. "Yeah, maybe one." He sat down at the table and Jack tossed the bottle to him. Jack reseated himself but kept his gun in plain site and close to him.

Carter backed away, out of sight but not out of hearing.

"Ok, so tell me, what do you know?"

Maybourne went over all the info he had discovered. When he was finished, he drank the last of his beer. He motioned to the pocket O'Neill had originally prevented him from removing something from. Jack nodded his ok. Harry pulled out a card and laid it on the table. "It's not much, but it's the thought, right? So, Jack. That's it. See you around. Major Carter." He saluted her with two fingers. "Oh, by the way, Jack, what'd you have?"

"One of each." Was his response.

"Hope they look like her and not you." And he was gone.

Jack went into the house. He found Carter in the bedroom removing the vest. "Harry gave us this." He handed the card over. "I thought I told you to stay in the safe room with the munchkins."

She didn't answer, just gave him a look.

"Yeah, right. Kids ok?"

"Still sleeping. I left them in the safe room for now, but I put the monitor in with them."

"You heard?"

She nodded and continued to put away her things, not looking at him.

"Sam. Nothing's going to happen to them. Hell, they've got the Asgard looking out for them. Not to mention SGC. And they've got you and me."

"Yeah." She agreed.

He took hold of her arms and forced her to look at him. "What?"

"Nothing comes easy for us, does it?" She took a deep breath. "Don't you ever get tired of fighting all the time? We fight the Goa'ulds, the Replicators. We fought to be able to love each other, to have our babies and now we fight for them to survive."

"Come here." He held her close to him. "You can't give up, Sam. I'm supposed to be the cynic, you're the hope." He looked into her eyes and felt a stirring that had become almost second nature to him by now whenever he was close to her. He wanted to make her smile again. "So what did Harry give us?"

She opened the card, laughing at the sentiments written and pulled out a $1000.00 bill.

His spirits lifted at the sound. "Nice." He told her before taking her face in his hands and kissing her softly. "How long do you think they'll sleep?"

"Maybe and hour or two."

"Didn't you say you saw Janet this morning?"

"Yes." She grinned against his shirt.

"Did she give you any news you'd like to share, Major Carter?"

"Nothing I want to share with my CO."

"Samantha." He kissed her again, probing her mouth while his hands roamed.

"Oh, yeah. There was this one little thing." His lips had moved to her throat and she was beginning to have a little difficulty breathing. "She said something about me being cleared and ... "

"And?" He continued his onslaught, moving from her lips to her throat and back again. His hands had slipped up under her top, undoing the clasp of her bra and slowly making his way to her breasts.

"And ... she said to have fun." She gasped as he made contact with the sensitive nipples.

"Well, Doctor's orders, Major. On medical matters she outranks us. I think we need to do exactly as she ordered." With that he lay her on the bed, moving to lay beside her. His hands wandered down, across her abdomen and paused before going lower. "I love you, Samantha Carter."

"I love you, Jack O'Neill."

"Now, where were we?"

**Chapter 26 (This is NC17 (MA) rated. Please do not read further if you are underage or are offended by graphic sex. )  
**

His lips met hers again, taking control of the kiss as he swept his tongue into her mouth. She tasted so good. Her fingers threaded their way through his hair, pulling him closer. His hands came to rest on her butt, kneading and pulling her closer against him. He moved, rubbing his hardness against her. Letting her know what she did to him.

He pulled away, slightly. His hands tugging on her shirt, taking it and the bra off at the same time. She had managed to find the buttons on his and was in the process of opening it, her mouth and tongue following the path as it opened to her. Once the buttons were undone, she slipped the shirt off his shoulders, caressing the muscles. Her tongue brushed against his nipples and she felt his intake of breath. Her fingers came to play in the soft brush of hair across his chest. His own hands had not been idle and her shorts fell to the floor around her ankles. She had neglected to put on her panties when she had showered after returning from her meeting with Janet and this seemed to meet with his approval. His hands touched and kneaded the soft skin of her back and hips.

He took her face in his hands again, kissing her thoroughly. "Lay down." He instructed. As she complied, he finished removing her shorts and took off her shoes. He devoured her with his eyes, as she lay naked before him. He unbuttoned and slowly unzipped his jeans, pushing them from his hips. Her eyes followed every movement. She feasted on his erection as it was revealed. Her tongue wet her lips with anticipation. A moan escaped her and he quickly finished with his clothes. Joining her on the bed, his mouth found her breasts, licking the milk from her as it dripped from her nipples. He took the left nipple in his lips, sucking hard. A gasp tore from her and she felt the accompanying wetness pool between her legs. He moved to the other side, giving equal treatment as her breathing quickened. His hand searched and found the triangle of hair between her legs, tugging slightly before separating the folds. He touched her gently, wetting his fingers with her juices before finally inserting his middle finger in her. She arched to meet his intrusion and he added a second and then third finger, moving slowly inside her. His thumb kept the rhythm against her clitoris.

She couldn't think, her reflexes taking over as her hands pulled his face to hers. He took possession of her mouth and copied the thrusts. She sucked on his tongue, and her body moved against his hand, urging him to go harder, deeper. Suddenly, the world exploded in colors, she gasped against his mouth and her eyes flew open. She saw the grin, his eyes that were almost black with desire and she answered his unspoken thought. "That was incredible, but I need you inside me now."

He moved his hand, separating her thighs and hovered over her. "My thoughts exactly." He told her as he rubbed his rock hard penis against her hot, moist opening. He entered her with a quick thrust, filling her, stretching her. When he had entered her completely, he stopped. Looking into her eyes, he kissed her gently. "Samantha." His voice was husky, rough with desire.

Her answer was in her eyes as she moved against him. "Jack." She groaned. "Please."

He began stroking; thrusting deep and pulling almost all the way out. She clung to him, grinding her pelvis against him. Her legs moved to his hips, wrapping around him. He stopped for a moment and her eyes flew open. He took her legs away from his hips and placed them on his shoulders and thrust again and again. This new position allowed him to go deeper into the hot cavern, and he felt her tightening against him. "Let go, Sam." He told her.

"Come with me." She insisted.

He thrust harder, driving for their release. "Oh, God." She moaned. He felt her spasm around him and he thrust once more, burying himself as deeply as he could within her as the hot semen shot into her womb and his own groan of satisfaction followed her scream of release. He collapsed next to her, pulling her on top of him and keeping himself buried inside of her.

They remained that way for several minutes, each attempting to calm their breathing. His hand traced patterns on her back. Finally, she rose up on him, looking into his face. He pulled her down and kissed her.

She grinned at him, "Well? Was it worth the wait?"

"I'd say, on a scale of one to ten, ten being best, you're a ... twenty."

"My thoughts exactly, Colonel."


End file.
